A Tale of Two Princes (Story shift Undertale AU)
by 01Luigifan
Summary: A tale of one human's journey through the underground. After falling into a chasm in Mt. Ebbot, the human encounters a strange flower and soon befriends the caretaker of the ruins, a loving yet overprotective skeleton. Elsewhere a skeleton king grieves for his missing brother. (My version of Story!shift AU. Hope you enjoy it.)
1. Introduction

Sans sat on his throne, skimming through a few pages of one of his favorite joke books. Normally he would be chuckling to himself or muttering a few jokes to himself for practice, but today he wasn't feeling up to his usual punny attitude.

"Your Highness-?"

Sans jumped and fumbled the joke book, catching it before it could fall to the floor. He turned quickly to see who had dared to sneak up on him.

"Oh… heh heh… it's only you Grillby…"

Sans set the joke book down and gave his best smile to his butler and long-time friend Grillby.

"…Sorry sir."

"Grillbz please. There's nobody here today. Just call me Sans. We've known each-other how long?"

"I practically raised you and your brother si- Sans."

A small pang was felt in San's soul at the mention of his brother. Grillby realized his mistake and tried to right himself immediately.

"Would his highness like a bottle of ketchup today? I made it fresh this morning and only with the finest ingredients pure magic has to offer."

Sans smiled again, this time with one of his eyes closed. "Sure Grillbz, that sounds great."

Grillby nodded and brought Sans a glass bottle of ketchup, which Sans immediately guzzled down like it was nothing.

"Thanks…"

Grillby took the empty bottle and bowed to Sans before walking out of the room.

"Do you think…?" Sans began, but seemed at a loss for words.

Grillby turned around and looked at Sans questioningly. "Do I think what?"

Sans looked down at his book, a small choked whine came from within him.

"Do you think Paps is ok?.."

Grillby paused a moment, then came back and laid a warm and friendly hand on the king's shoulder. "I'm sure wherever the young prince ran off to, he is taking good care of himself."

* * *

 **{Long ago, two races ruled over the Earth: Humans and Monsters. One day, war broke out between the two races. After a long battle, the Humans were victorious. They sealed the Monsters underground with a magic spell. Many years later…}**

 _UNDERTALE_

 _A TALE OF 2 PRINCES_

* * *

You ascended Mt. Ebott for your own reasons, despite the warnings and the stories. Your fall was a complete accident. You just wanted to get a closer look at the gaping chasm below. But now it seemed that your 'closer look' may have just cost you your life.

Your decent was slower than expected. You were knocked out on the way down, however. Partially from fear and partially from adrenaline.

You woke up groggily, staring at the distant pinprick of light above you. You don't remember falling so far, and… even if you did.. How did you survive?!

You sat up, noticing you had been lying on a rather specific square of black petaled flowers with white centers. And if that weren't strange enough, you look up to see that you are surrounded by columns.

A single doorway lies ahead.

"What is this place?" You wonder. "Some kind of ancient civilization?"

You get up from the flowers, which leave a sticky residue of some sort on your hand. Whatever these flowers are, you already hate them.

After trying to wipe the residue off your hands, you decide you had better explore and try to find a way out.

You approach the door, listening to your footsteps echoing against the cave walls. You aren't sure, but you thought you may have heard… laughter coming from the door? However while it may have resembled laughter, the sound was low, harsh, and almost choking.

You brush the noise off as your imagination and proceed through the door with DETERMINATION.

What you are met with both surprises and irritates you. A single one of those black and white flowers sits in the center of the room, illuminated by a single ray of sunshine from above.

You were about to walk onward when the laughter is heard once again. Your heart skips a beat and you look around for its source.

"Oh my… what do we have here?"

You look down at the flower, wide eyed and in disbelief. Did it just.. speak?!

Not only did it speak… The flower smiles at you with a ghastly white face, two weird eyes with slits above and below them, and a wide black smile.

"He he he. Hello Human. You need not be afraid. I am your friend, Flowey. Flowey the flower."

You were at a loss for words. You stared at the creature, unsure of what was even going on anymore.

"You are new to the Underground. Am I correct?" Flowey waved a leaf absently at his surroundings.

You hesitantly nodded.

"As I suspected. Someone will need to teach you the ways of this land. Haha. I suppose I can be your guide and mentor for today. I hope you do not mind."

You relax a bit. You are beginning to feel that this flower may mean no harm to you. You nod acceptingly and give the flower a smile.

"Excelent. I will show you how to survive here in this world."

Suddenly, you felt an odd feeling in your chest. All went black and what you saw both confused and scared you. Everything had turned black and white, save for Flowey. A white box had appeared in the center of the room, and within its confines, a red heart?

"Human!" Flowey said, snapping you from your confusion. "Pay attention. You see this do you not? This is your SOUL! The very culmination of your being."

Your soul? You weren't sure if this was possible. As you moved your soul moved with you. You don't know why, but you felt especially vulnerable with your soul outside of your body like this.

"Your soul starts out weak, but can become much stronger if you acquire LV."

You raise your eyebrow questioningly.

"You are wondering what LV is? Hahaha. How naive…. LV stands for LOVE of course."

You blinked in surprise. You weren't sure what to think at this point.

"I suppose you want to know where to acquire LOVE from, am I correct? Hm hm hm… Well I have the ability to share some of mine with you."

You looked at Flowey expectantly as his smile grew bigger. A series of black, seed-looking objects appeared around him.

"Accept these "Friendliness Pellets as a token of our friendship. They contain vast amounts of my LOVE. Please move around and grab as many as you can."

Your curiosity outweighed your logic. You run forward and reach out to catch a pellet.

A great pain suddenly hits your chest! You fall to the ground and look up to see that your soul has been greatly damaged.

"Ha… Ha… HAHAHAHAHAHAhahahaha… Pathetic." Flowey's face morphed into something unspeakably horrifying. Black goo dripped from his mouth as he looked at you with obvious blood-lust.

"What an imbecile. Did you really think that I was going to waste my time to help a pathetic welp like you?! No… All humans deserve to die. I'm going to enjoy this very… very much."

The box around your soul grew smaller, restricting any movement from you to a bare minimum! You struggled to move, but nothing happened…

Seeds encircled you, ready to strike. They inched closer, and closer, all the while Flowey was laughing madly.

This is it! You know right here and now you are going to die!

You close your eyes and brace for impact….

A noise is heard and all pain from your chest disappears…

You look up to see that your soul has been fully healed, and Flowey looks at you with a look of confusion on his face.

Suddenly, from the darkness, a bone materializes out of thin air and strikes Flowey hard enough to send him flying!

You shakily sit up, attempting to understand what just happened.

"Oh dear.. I hated to harm that creature but he left me with no other choice!... Oh ho! And what have we here?"

You look up to see a tall skeleton, wearing what appears to be a uniform of some sort. White shirt with a symbol of some kind, black pants, red shoes, armored shoulders, and a red cape. The skeleton leans down to help you up and he smiles in a much more friendly way than Flowey had.

"Oh wowie! A human! And so young and helpless! You poor thing… Do not fear little human. I am Papyrus! Caretaker of the ruins. Nyeh heh heh!"


	2. Papyrus, Caretaker of the Ruins

You look up at this skeleton, unsure of whether to trust him or not after your incident with Flowey.

Papyrus leans down and lays a boney hand on your head.

"There there, do not be frightened. The Great Papyrus is your friend. Come along human! I will guide you through the catacombs."

Papyrus walks on ahead leaving you to wonder whether following him would be a good idea. You look behind you at the darkness and decide that you really don't have any other choice. You walk through the door leading to the next room.

It seems that Papyrus was waiting for you.

"The ruins are FULL of puzzles! Isn't that exciting?! Most of these puzzles were designed by monsters that were here long before me, however I became inspired by them and made many of these puzzles myself! Here! Let me show you how they work!"

Papyrus pressed some switches on the floor in a particular order before pulling a lever. The door opened ahead.

"Nyeh heh heh! See human? I'm sure you will have great fun solving all the puzzles in the ruins. Come come! Let us be on our way!"

Papyrus excitedly walks forward! Fueled by his contagious enthusiasm, you rush to keep up with him.

"This room has a switch puzzle! You should try to solve it!"

You looked ahead at the switches, and walked forward to pull one of them.

"Er… Actually.."

You stop and look at Papyrus, who seemed to have a look of sheepishness about him.

"This puzzle… It's a little hard I think. But fear not little human! Papyrus always has a plan!"

Papyrus leapt forward with a yellow marker and labeled the correct switches.

You walk behind him and pull the switches as he labels them.

"Nyeh heh heh! Well done! I must say I'm proud!"

You can't help but smile at this silly skeleton. You know he means you no harm and he's rather good company to have around.

You both move on to the next room. This room seems to have what appears to have a training dummy.

Papyrus stops and looks at the dummy with concern on his face.

"Hmm…"

He turns to look at you.

"Human… I must tell you that, regrettably, you may be attacked by monsters while you are here in the Underground."

You look up at Papyrus with a frightened face. Papyrus quickly tries to comfort you.

"Now now! No tears please! The Great Papyrus always has a plan, remember?"

You give Papyrus a confused look.

"I would never let anything happen to my newest best friend! Nothing shall harm you as long as I am around! Nyeh heh heh!"

You let out a small giggle and Papyrus smiles triumphantly at the sound of your laugh.

"Tell you what? When facing a monster, I want you to strike up a friendly chat! I will come to your aid immediately! Here. Why don't you practice on the dummy. Go ahead. Have a friendly chat."

You look at Papyrus skeptically, wondering how you're supposed to have a chat with an inanimate object.

"Well… go on…. Talk with the dummy. I promise he's real easy to talk to!" Papyrus gave a patient smile. "Ok ok! Pretend I'm not even here." Papyrus went into the next room, peeking around the corner.

You smiled again at his antics and turned around to face the dummy.

You say a few soft words to the dummy and talk to it for a few seconds.

Suddenly Papyrus jumps out from the other room and stands between you and the dummy!

"NYEH HEH! Begone monster! Back! Back I say!" Papyrus was holding a stick like a sword and lightly bonked the dummy a few times on the head. You couldn't help yourself, you laughed as you watched your skeleton friend "attack" the dummy.

"You won't attack my friend ever again!" Papyrus looks back at you with a big smile. "Saved by The Great Papyrus!"

Papyrus handed you the stick and smiled. "Very good human! I'm very proud of you!"

Papyrus walks onward and you follow him into the next room.

"This room has a puzzle as well! However… I wonder…"

The both of you walk on, however you fall behind to gather your surroundings. Suddenly you run into something and fall over!

You have entered a battle with a Froggit! Remembering what Papyrus told you, you quickly think of something to say to the Froggit.

You end up paying the Froggit a compliment. While it doesn't seem to understand you, he blushes anyway.

Papyrus immediately runs to your aid and shoos the Froggit away.

"Are you alright human?! You aren't hurt are you?"

You shake your head no, smiling up at your friend.

Papyrus sighs in relief and walks onward. He then stops at a bridge over some water. The bridge is completely covered with spikes.

"This is the puzzle! However… Um… Human. Take my hand for a moment."

Papyrus holds his hand out to you. You take his hand and a bridge of bones forms over the spikes. You both cross the bridge and make it to the other side.

"I think these puzzles are a bit more suited for grown-up humans and monsters, wouldn't you say?"

You look at Papyrus a tad disappointed. You had wanted to try some of these puzzles yourself, especially the ones he claims to have made.

"Now now! Don't be upset human! Papyrus will give you a junior jumble book instead! These puzzles are much saf- I mean much more suited for smaller humans."

You got the JUNIOR JUMBLE book!

(C *Item *JUNIOR JUMBLE *info *This book works as an emergency save location. This book is rather old and has been used a lot by Papyrus, so there's only a few pages left. You notice there's a message from someone on the back of the book "To Papyrus, Love ?" *The name has been worn off with age and smudging

*C *Item *JUNIOR JUMBLE *Use *Solving the JUNIOR JUMBLE fills you with DETERMINATION hp fully restored! –save- *The JUNIOR JUMBLE only has 3 pages left)

You follow Papyrus into the next room. He stops you.

"Human! You have done so well! I am especially proud of you! ….But…..well…. I-i…. I need to ask something of you….. I… I n-….. I need you to walk to the end of the room by yourself! Forgive me for this little human!"

Papyrus ran off very quickly. It was almost a blur how fast he ran off. He left you behind to walk the room by yourself. It was a bit of a long trek, however, you spotted a lone pillar as you neared the end of the room.

Suddenly, you jumped, startled as Papyrus ran out from behind the pillar and scooped you up into a hug.

"NYOOOO HOO HOOO! HOW COULD I HAVE DONE THAT TO SUCH A YOUNG AND DEFENSELESS HUMAN? I'M A HORRIBLE PERSON! I SHOULD HAVE NEVER DONE THAT WITHOUT PREPARING YOU FIRST!"

Papyrus sniffled and put you down.

"H-however. You did very well. You have shown me that you have a strong sense of independence. This will serve you well living in the ruins. Hmm… I know!"

Papyrus rummaged around his pockets and pulled out what appeared to be a cell phone.

"I will give you your very own cell phone! This way, we can keep in constant contact with eachother! Another stroke of genius by the Great Papyrus!"

You received the cell phone!

"Human! I have a few errands to run! I think it would be best if you stayed here and waited for me to come back. Do not worry, I won't be long! And If you need me, you can always call me. Alright little Human! I'll return faster than you can say fettuccini! Nyeh heh heh!"

Papyrus left the room. You could hear his footsteps for a while, but soon all that was left was the silence of the ruins..


	3. Here comes Alphys!

You've been waiting an awful long time for Papyrus to come back. You decide to give him a call.

(*C *Phone *Papyrus *Say hello.)

"Hmm? Hello human! Or would you prefer bonjour? Konnichiwa? Priviet? Salutations? *Audible WingDings*? Well I certainly hope one of those was able to suffice as a good hello!"

You scrunched up your face in confusion hearing that garbled language near the end. What even was that?

You decide to call Papyrus again.

(*C *Phone *Papyrus *About yourself)

"Nyeh? Me? W-well uh. I'm a skeleton. And I love puzzles. There's not really that much to know human. Feel free to call me anytime!"

(*C *Phone *Papyrus *Call him "Big Brother")

"W-WHAT?! Did… you just call me.. Big Brother?"

You hear whimpering on the other side of the phone.

"Sniff! I-if that would make you happy, then call me whatever you like!"

(*C *Phone *Papyrus *Flirt)

"W-WHAT?! FLIRTING?! Um…. O-OH OOOH Nyeh heh heh! You want to practice your flirting skills and you want Big Brother to help you! Well never fear human! The Great Papyrus is ALWAYS prepared! I just so happen to have a dating book! I will be more than happy to give it to you when I come back."

(*C *Phone *Papyrus *Say hello.)

"Hmm? Well hello again human! How are you do- h-hey! HEY! YOU STUPID DOG! GET BACK HERE WITH MY PHONE-!"

The phone is hung up.

You try to call Papyrus again but there is no response. After sitting in the room for a few minutes, you decide it's best to move onward.

The next room has a few piles of leaves and a doorway leading to another room. You go into the room.

You spot a bowl of monster candy. The sign says "Take one." You make your decision and go back into the room of leaves.

They looked like fun to jump into, so you decided to play in the leaves.

(Playfully crinkling through the leaves fills you with determination! Hp fully restored *game saved*)

You run on ahead deeper into the ruins when suddenly you run into a monster!

*Whimsum approaches meekly.

You back away, not wanting to fight the monster.

You suddenly remember Papyrus's words and attempt to start a friendly conversation with Whimsum.

Before you even said your first word, Whimsum burst into tears and ran away.

*You won! 0exp and 0gold

You…. Aren't sure what to think of that. You kindof feel bad for the Whimsum. Maybe you will find it later and give it a piece of monster candy..

-Several traps and puzzles later-

You sit down out of breath. You can't believe the ruins are filled with so many puzzles! You absentmindedly wonder which one was made by Papyrus. It could have been the one with the spikes…or the one with the cannons… or the one with the spikes AND the cannons. And you had more than your fair share of pitfalls for the day.

You look at the monster candy wondering if you should eat it. You did say you were going to give it to Whimsum, but every time you approached him he cried and ran away.

*You eat the Monster Candy!

Rejuvenated, you push onward into the next room- wait what?

You see something blocking the path. It appears to be…a ghost? Oh… wait no. It's just a monster wearing a bed sheet.

You approach the monster.

"U-um!"

It sounds like a girl! You wonder why she would cover herself like this?

"U-um he-hey. Um A-alphys-Dot-EXE has st-stopped w-working. Please come back and try again in uh… never!"

(*She is pretending to be a frozen computer. Move her with force?)

*Yes

You enter a battle screen.

*Here comes Alphys!

[ACT]

*ALPHYS

*CHECK

*Alphys. This monster doesn't seem to have a social life.

"O-oh! I-I'm REAL sociable!"

You are attacked with what appears to be uh… projectiles with cat ears? Why?

[ACT]

*ALPHYS

*NERD OUT

*You tell Alphys that you like anime.

"H-huh? You do? O-oh wow…"

She attacks you with significantly less projectiles.

[ACT]

*ALPHYS

*Complement

*You tell Alphys that her bed sheet is lovely.

"Y-you really think so? O-oh… Hey I wanna try something!"

Alphys puts a blue wig on her head. It has long pig tails and cat ears on top! Even though she's still underneath her bed sheet.

"I- I call it, Alphie-chan! D-do you like it?"

[ACT]

*ALPHYS

* NERD OUT

*You tell Alphys that the wig is kawaii.

"O-oh wow…"

-battle scene ends-

"O-oh man.. Usually I come into the ruins because nobody is down here.. B-but wow! I met someone.. s-so cool! I mean you like anime! And I bet you like manga too! And noodles! Do you like noodles? No no don't even tell me I bet you do!... O-oh! I'm probably in your way. I-I'll move."

You heard a mechanical buzz and suddenly Alphys disappeared!

You looked on in amazement wondering how she did that.

Shaking your head and snapping out of it, you go forward and see that you have two ways to go. You decide to go straight ahead and find two cardboard boxes. A big box, and a little box.

The boxes have some writing on them. A sign is in front of the boxes.

*HOI! You shoulds check out… TEM! BAke sale! Foods made boi Tems, FOR Tems, Of TEMmie flakes!

You look at the two boxes. They both had little slots in the top just big enough for a gold to get through.

You read the little box.

*Temmie Cakes! 3g

(*Drop 3g into the box?)

You decide to drop 3 G into the box! Suddenly without warning, a Temmie pops up out of the box!

"HOI!"

You fall backwards in surprise! As you lay on the floor you felt something land on top of you.

*You received the Temmie Cake!

You jumped back up after grabbing the cupcake. It appeared to be covered in some kind of weird shaving?

(*C *Item *Temmie Cake *Info *Restores 8 Hp. This cupcake has Temmie Flakes sprinkled on top.)

You run over to the box and open it up to look inside! You are shocked to find that the Temmie Is no longer in the box.

Confused, and a little freaked out, you decide it was time to explore the next room.


	4. New homes and skeleton bones

Ok! Wow! That last puzzle could have killed you! Now you understand why Papyrus told you not to move.

You make your way into a 3-way hallway. You decide to go straight ahead and you find a lone Froggit sitting next to a doorway.

You approach it and talk to it.

"Hello Human." It croaks out. "I saw Papyrus come through here with some groceries earlier. I would have asked him about what they were, but he seemed too happy to be interrupted. He was walking with such excitement and talking about how it was going to be is best dish yet. He's actually a nice person, but he can be really loud and obnoxious sometimes."

After your conversation with Froggit, you go through the doorway he's next to. What you see is absolutely breathtaking.

Laying before you is the ruins of a once thriving city. It looked a bit dangerous to trek, what with the crumbling walls and the unstable buildings.

You notice something out of the corner of your eye. What is that?

You go over to it and pick it up. A toy knife? You wonder who left this here?

You see no need for such a thing and chuck it over the edge of the wall you were looking over.

Somehow, this felt good and you're glad you made this decision.

After taking in your fill of the breathtaking view, you decide to backtrack to see if you can find a new path.

When you reach the 3 way hallway again, you decide to head to the left this time. You come upon some more leaves and a barren tree. The tree seems black with age like it's been down here a long while and died long ago.

You look away from the tree and-

"Wowie! That took WAY longer than I thought it would. I better go get the human!"

You looked to see Papyrus heading straight for you, dialing on the phone. As he puts the phone up to where his ear would be if he had them, you call out to him.

"Huh?! H-human!"

He quickly puts the phone back in his pocket and runs over to you.

"How did you get here?!"

He leaned down to your level and started to examine your various wounds and scrapes.

"Oh no! Human I told you to stay put did I not?! You're hurt you poor thing!" Papyrus sighed and a blue, healing aura came from his hands.

"There there little human, let Papyrus heal you. But do not ever wonder off on your own again! Do you understand?"

You nod and Papyrus hugs you.

"Well, what's done is done. And I'm just happy to see that you're ok."

Papyrus suddenly smiled wide. "And now that you're here, you get to see the house!"

House? Sure enough, just up ahead there was a cozy little house.

"C'mon, let's go inside!"

Papyrus excitedly walked into the house and you followed.

Inside, the house was warm and comforting. The smell of marinara sauce filled the air.

"Nyeh heh! Smell that human? Surprise! I made you some homemade spaghetti to celebrate the welcoming to your new home!

Your stomach growled loudly. All you had eaten since falling down here was a piece of monster candy.

"Oh ho! Looks like my timing has never been better."

You laughed a little embarrassed that the growl was so loud.

Papyrus went into the kitchen and started stirring the pot of spaghetti.

"I'm so happy you get to try this! It's been a long time since I've gotten to eat spaghetti with anyone. This recipe has been passed down to me by my father. And his father and so on from what I've heard. It would have been passed down to my brother but he's so lazy he'd never put it to use."

Papyrus chuckled to himself, obviously deep in thought about something.

You ask Papyrus about his family.

"Hmm? Oh… erm…. Well there's not much to say on the matter. Here! Try this!"

You opened your mouth to protest and to ask about his family again but he stuck a spoon-full of spaghetti sauce in your mouth.

"Nyeh heh heh, good isn't it?"

You couldn't argue that, it's the best spaghetti sauce you've ever had. You felt your hp gain a few points past max.

Papyrus smiled at your expression. "I just KNEW you'd love it! Go sit at the table and we can have dinner."

You sat at the table and Papyrus brought you a plate of spaghetti, which you gobbled down without hesitation.

You lean back in your chair and pat your full stomach. Papyrus brings you a second helping, but you don't even have the determination to reach your fork. You put the spaghetti in your inventory.

Papyrus looks up from his plate of spaghetti and smiles.

"You look tired human. Perhaps it'd be best if I get to show you your new bedroom. I'm sure you'll love it!"

You look up at Papyrus and nod. He leads you to the first door in the hallway.

"Here it is. Your very own bedroom!"

You opened the door, curious to see what's inside the bedroom. Inside was a race car bed, a pirate flag, action figures, toys, puzzle books and a closet.

"Do you like it?" Papyrus put a hand on your head and looked at his bed. "This is actually my room, but I thought you could sleep in here and I would sleep in the other bedroom. Does that sound good?"

You looked up at Papyrus wondering why he'd give up his bedroom to you.

"Hmm?" Papyrus smiled reassuringly. "Hey don't worry about it. I wanted you to sleep in the coolest room in the house! Only the best for my new bestest friend!"

You smiled and hugged Papyrus. He hugs you back before placing you on the bed.

"Bed time! Little humans and monsters need all the sleep they can get to keep their magic flowing strong."

Papyrus places the covers on top of you.

"Hmm." Papyrus puts a finger to his cheek in thinking. "Nyeh heh heh! That's an excellent idea! The Great Papyrus is going to read you a bed time story!" Papyrus grabbed his cape and covered half of his face mysteriously. "Prepare yourself human… for the greatest story ever read to anyone!"

You smiled at the silly skeleton's antics. Suddenly he pulls a book out of nowhere.

"BEHOLD! The adventures of fluffy bunny and friends! This one's a classic!"

Papyrus sat on the bed next to you as you lay your head on the soft pillow.

"Let us begin. Ahem… Fluffy bunny hopped along in search of her friends. Today was a beautiful day and fluffy bunny wanted to play…"

His words faded out as you close your eyes. You've had a pretty long day and you're very tired. Pretty soon you safely slip into sleep.

…

…

…

… "Wake up."

You opened your eyes. You thought you'd heard voice other than yours and Papyrus's

After listening for a moment, you didn't hear anyth-

"SNORE!"

You jumped hearing the snore next to you. You looked over to see that Papyrus had fallen asleep reading "Fluffy Bunny and Friends" to you.

You giggled a bit and quietly crawled off the bed. You didn't want to wake him.

Creeping out of your room quietly you go into the kitchen and roam the fridge. There was still spaghetti on the stove. You felt the pot and it was cold. You must have been asleep for quite a while.

You look into the fridge and grab some milk. You pour yourself a glass and sip the milk through a silly straw you find in a drawer.

"Hehehe."

You heard the voice again and almost dropped your milk.

You went to the living room to investigate.

No one was there..

"In here." You heard a whisper say. You looked to see some stairs leading down into a basement of some kind. You hadn't noticed it at first.

Curiosity wins over your better judgment and you go down into the basement.

As you kept walking, you realize that this basement is actually a long corridor.

You keep going until you reach a room with a large door.

You wonder where it goes.

"Hahaha…"

You heard the small giggle come from the other side of the door. Was there someone out there.

You called out to whoever was behind the door, but nobody answered.

You decided to look for yourself.

You opened the door and found… another hallway.

Leaving the door open, you go down the hallway.

The hallways becomes more and more brightly lit, and you see at the end is another door. This one seems to have some light coming from it.

As you get near it, you feel a cold breeze. Could this door lead outside?

You wondered if Papyrus would be ok with you exploring…. He did say not to wonder off again. But you decided that you would come back after a few minutes of exploring.

With your determination in full swing, you push open the big door.

A cold air rushes through and you find yourself shivering.

What you see is both shocking and amazing. It's a wooded area, trees are everywhere. Big evergreens tower above you. And odder still, there's snow on the ground.

But as you look up, you see that you are still underground. The cave walls above prove that without a doubt.

You step out into the snow and look at your surroundings. What even is this place…?

Suddenly, you hear a loud noise behind you followed by the click of an automatic lock! You look behind you and see that the door has shut. Your stomach drops as you run to the door and try to open it.

Locked.

You bang on the door.

But nobody came.

You bang again.

But nobody came.

You called for Papyrus, you called and you called. You tried your best to make as much noise as possible, hoping to get his attention. Tiredly, you bang your fist on the door one more time before sliding down and sitting on the snow. Tears welled in your eyes. You were locked outside in this strange land, the only person you know far away to where he can't hear your cries for help.

You called for Papyrus one last time…

But nobody came.


	5. Brothers?

"Uh… Hey are you ok?"

You look up from where you were sitting a wipe the tears from your eyes to get a better look at this person.

What stands before you is a child, a human child in fact. They're wearing a green hooding and a green and white shirt underneath Their jeans were kind of big for them and they appeared to be wearing red and white shoes with laces.

They seem a little older than you. Their hair is about neck length and their eyes are a shade of red.

"Hey… Kid speak to me. Are you ok?"

You nod at the older child and they help you up.

"My name's Chara by the way. Nice to meet you." They shake your hand and give a bit of a creepy smile.

"Hey, you're a human right? Wow that's… weird. Haha. Well I mean it doesn't matter to me what you are. But my brother, Asriel. He'd go crazy if he saw you."

"Chara!"

"Uh oh, that's him now. Quick!"

Chara pushed you into the bushes. You flail as you fell and hit your hand on something hard. You hold in a scream and look at what you hit. Is that… a camera?

"Chara!" You heard a slightly younger voice say. You looked up to see a small goat monster child. He was wearing a rainbow scarf.

"Hey, what's wrong bro?"

"I finally found you! I didn't know where you disappeared to."

"Aw… I'm sorry."

"Ok.. I forgive you."

"Sorry that you're a crybaby." Chara winked and stuck their tongue out at Asriel.

"… You're so unforgiven."

Chara laughed and ruffled the fur of the younger monster.

"Aw I'm just teasing you."

Asriel whined and crossed his arms.

"I am NOT a crybaby! I'm going to grow up and be so strong! I bet I'll even be captain of the royal guard, just like mom!"

"Hey, maybe, but you gotta stop being a little fluffy whiney baby first."

"Charaaaaa"

Asriel whined and Chara laughed.

"Hm! I bet if I catch a human you guys won't think I'm such a crybaby anymore. I'll be highly respected! I bet I'd even become the youngest member of the royal guard. Everyone will think so highly of me. Everyone will want to be my friend.."

"Well if I ever see a human, I'd call for help so you can come save me."

"R-really?"

"Yes."

"Hehehe! Don't worry Chara! Humans wouldn't stand a chance against me! Oh! I better go get my human catching stuff in case I ever see one!"

Asriel ran off and Chara looked at you.

"Hey you can come out of the bush now, he's gone."

You crawled out from the bush and stood up, brushing the leaves off yourself.

"Boy he sure is adamant about catching humans. You'd better go before he comes back. Because if he does, you'd have to sit through more of his whining."

You start to walk on.

"Um… hey."

You turn to look at Chara.

"Actually, Asriel has been kind of down in the dumps lately. I think seeing you… It may actually make his day ten times better. But hey, don't worry. You won't get hurt. He isn't dangerous. Even when he tries to be, haha."

Before even giving you a chance to say yes or no, they wink and do that creepy smile again. "Thanks. I'll see you later."

You turn to walk on but you turn back around to ask Chara another question. But when you look again they've already gone.

You aren't sure how they're gone. You wonder if you missed them walking past you.

You walk onward hoping that you run into Chara soon or even Asriel. You hate being alone out here.

You came across a 3 way road and notice a box. After your last experience with a box you aren't sure you want to mess with this one.

You decide to walk straight on and you see Chara and Asriel talking to eachother.

"So like I said about mom- !"

Asriel turned to look at you and his eyes went wide.

"Oh…. Ohmigosh… Chara is that a human?"

Chara smirked and rolled his eyes.

"Actually I think it's a tree."

"Be serious Chara! I think that's a human… i-is it a human?"

"Yes."

"I KNEW IT!"

Asriel stood in an "important" pose and pointed at you. "H-hey human! I- I'm gonna catch you! You're never gonna be able to beat my traps! My dad built them for me!"

"Good job Asriel."

"Thanks! Ahem. HUMAN! Prepare to be caught in my traps! A-and then I'll bring you to my mom! And then you'll be brought to the king! And then… Uh… Chara what happens after that?"

"Dunno."

"Uh…. WHO CARES! The thing is I'm gonna catch you! So get ready!"

Asriel ran off again, laughing excitedly.

Chara chuckled and walked up to you.

"Hey, thanks. My brother seems really happy. I haven't seen him this happy in a long time. Anyway, I'll meet you up ahead."

Chara walked onward and you ponder to yourself just what on Earth did you get yourself into.

You walked on for a bit and noticed a cardboard box with some writing on it in marker.

"Asriel's station. Built by the youngest member of the royal guard. (Not yet a member of the royal guard.)"

You look inside the box and see that there's paper and markers everywhere. You think Asriel must like to draw.

You keep walking and you find Asriel and Chara again soon enough.

"Hehehe! There they are!"

"Heh yea.. Go on bro."

"Oh! Right! Hey human! You're never gonna escape this trap! Behold! This field of snow poffs! A bunch of these snow poffs are rigged to trigger a trap, one you'll never ever escape from! A-and you'll never know which snow poffs are rigged and which ones aren't!"

"Good job Asriel."

"Hehe thanks."

You look at the field of poffs and begin to walk around them.

"Wait, WHAT?! THEY CAN'T DO THAT!"

"They just did."

"Why?! How did you? Grr, you're slippery that's for sure."

Asriel got back into his "important person" pose.

"Ha… haha. Well you won't escape the next one. THAT'S for sure. C'mon Chara!"

Asriel runs off.

You walk up to Chara and they smile at you.

"Hey.. Yea my brother didn't think this one through. It was a good idea though. I'll see you at the next trap."

Chara walks away.

"HURRY UP CHARA WE NEED TO MAKE SURE THE NEXT TRAP IS FOOL PROOF!"

Oh boy…


	6. Traps and More Traps!

You kept walking for a while. You wondered where Asriel and Chara could have run off to.

You were sure they couldn't be too far ahead.

Alone with your thoughts, you think about Papyrus. If he's woken up, he must be worried sick about you.

You suddenly remembered you had a cell phone!

Digging in your pocket you retrieve the cell phone and call Papyrus.

…

"We're sorry, but the UCS subscriber you are trying to call has run out of phone battery. Please try again later."

You hang up and put the phone back in your pocket. Maybe he would call back.

You notice something out of the corner of your eye, sticking out of the snow.

A coloring book?

You dig it out of the snow and find a few markers next to it.

*You received the coloring book and markers.

(*C *Item *Coloring book *Info *Just a coloring book, nothing special about it.)

(*C *Item *Coloring book *Use *Would you like to color in a page in the coloring book? *Yes *You color in one page with the markers you found.)

You realize this book probably Asriel's. You decide not to color any more pages.

You hold on to the coloring book and markers with the full intent to give it back to him.

After walking on a while you see someone in the distance. They have a food cart of some kind?

You weren't even sure what kind of creature this was, some kind of snowflake bird?

"Geez, you'd think this would be the perfect weather to eat something cold.."

Snowdrake notices you and smiles. "Hey! A customer! Wow! Hey hey! Would you like to buy some NiceCream? It'd be really 'chill' of you."

You giggle a bit at Snowdrake's pun.

"Haha, a laugh. See? Dad was wrong! Hah… so you want to buy a NiceCream?"

You nod and buy one nice cream.

"WOW! A sale! Dad was wrong about that too! I CAN make it on my own. Hey, thanks. You're officially my favorite customer. Have a snowy day!"

You smiled and told Snowdrake to have a nice day too. You put the NiceCream in your inventory.

You look up and notice Chara in the distance.

"Hey."

You walk up to them.

"I bet I could sell stuff too if I wanted. Wanna snow ball? 5g."

You smile and reach into your pocket.

"Did I say 5g? I meant 50g. Haha."

Aware it was all a joke, you said sure.

"Ok howbout 500g?"

You smile and nod.

"5000g, that's my final offer."

You laugh and say yes.

"Ok fork over the cash."

You shrug and shake your head.

"You don't have the cash huh. That's ok. You're my friend. You can have it for free."

You're hit in the face with a snowball.

Chara laughed.

"Pff hahahahahaha! The look on your face was priceless."

You wipe the snow from your eyes and give Chara a look.

"Aw what's that look for? In hindsight you should have seen it coming so it's your fault. Hey why don't you keep going? My brother isn't too far ahead.

You nod and keep going for a bit. Pretty soon you run into Asriel again, AND Chara. Which is weird because you distinctly remember them being behind you.

"Oh! Oh! There they are!"

"Yep, there they are."

"OK! Hey Human! This trap was set up by Chara! So I'm sure it's awesome! Where's the trap Chara?"

Chara shrugs and points to the ground. "Right there."

You look at the ground and see it's one of those 'finger cuff' traps you find in novelty shops.

You go up to it and pick it up.

"..C-Chara! That's a horrible trap!"

"Whoops. I guess I should've used something else."

"Yes, you should have!"

"Like a bear trap."

"Uh….. Well maybe something less uh… gruesome?"

"Hey I'm just thinking outside the box."

"Well I- !" Asriel looks at you. "H-hey! Is that my coloring book? Where did you find it?!"

Asriel comes up to you.

"Hey. Um.. Can I have that back?"

(*Give Asriel back his book? *Yes)

You nod and give him back his coloring book and markers.

"Oh man! Thanks! I had thought I'd lost this!"

Asriel flips through some of the pages and notices the page you colored in.

"Oh… Hey did you do this?"

You nodded and told Asriel you hope he doesn't mind.

"Oh uh… No I don't. It's actually really good. You like drawing and coloring too? That's really cool…"

"Hey Asriel. What about your next trap?"

"Oh yea!"

Asriel giggled and pointed to you. "Prepare yourself human! The traps only get worse from here on out!"

Asriel ran off.

Chara shrugged and followed him.

You walked onward and you saw a box with "Free pie" written on it in marker.

You peeked into the box and, there is in fact a slice of pie.

A note is attached to the pie.

"Human, I've baked a pie for you. Please enjoy it. (Little do you know the pie is a trap, you'll be so busy eating it you won't realize you aren't progressing) With love, Asriel.

You almost had to laugh at how silly this trap was.

You almost ate the pie but upon closer inspection you see that the pie is filled with buttercups.

Losing your apatite, you put the pie back into the box and walk onward.

You're starting to have a real distrust for boxes.

You keep walking and you come upon what appears to be a wall.

On the ground you notice a series of switches, and a sign.

"Human, if you've even come this far, which I doubt you have, This wall will only be let down if you hit the right switch! If you hit the wrong switch, the trap will be triggered and you will not be able to escape.

Best of luck, Asriel.

You look at the switches on the ground and notice one of them has a green string around it.

You pull the switch with the green string and the wall comes down.

Behind the wall is Asriel, who looks both shocked and embarrassed.

"H-hey! How did, w-wait! I'm not done with-!"

Asriel stepped backward and was suddenly trapped in a small cage which lifted into the air!

"A-AAA! Help! Please! Somebody help me!"

You frantically look around for some way to help Asriel! You then notice a switch hidden under a tree! You run over and pull the switch, down comes Asriel.

"AAA!"

The cage came down rather quickly but Asriel wasn't hurt.

You go over and open the cage and help him out.

"Y-you saved my life? O-oh wow… I really don't know what to say."

Asriel stood there awkwardly, messing with his scarf a little.

"Hey how'd you get her so fast, what happened to the pie? And is there any left?"

You honestly tell Asriel that you didn't eat the pie.

"Oh wow… You resisted my gourmet baking just so you could share it with me?"

Asriel looked guilty.

"I… wow I don't know what to say."

Asriel backed away a bit and then ran off.

You ran after him but bumped into Chara who barely moved.

"Woah hey. Watch where you run huh?"

Chara helped you up.

"Hey… Thanks for helping Asriel. That means a lot to me. You seem like a pretty good person… I'll uh.. See you up ahead."

Chara walked off and you were left alone.

You decide to press onward and see whatever traps are next.

However as you walk you come across several disabled traps.

You eventually cross a slippery ice bridge through a wall of trees and find yourself on the other side with what appears to be a snow hat.

Soon enough you come to a bridge, you walk on the wooden bridge half way before noticing Asriel and Chara on the other side.

"Human. This is the most inescapable trap my dad has ever built."

Asriel pressed a button and on either side of the bridge, blue and orange lasers and flames shot across the bridge in front and behind you.

You gulped in fear and looked at Asriel who looked at you with guilt in his eyes.

"I-i.."

"What's wrong bro?" Chara asked him.

"T-this trap… it's way too dangerous. I- I want to bring the human to mom alive, not dead. Haha. So yea…" Asriel turned off the trap and threw the remote off the bridge.

"I…. have to go."

Asriel ran off.

You walked up to Chara who sighs and looks at you.

"I'm not sure what my brother is gonna do now… If I were you I'd brush up on my dodging skills."

Chara walks off and you're left alone once more. You move a little ways onward and beyond the trees, you find yourself standing in a little town.

A large sign greeted you as you entered.

"Welcome to Snowdin!"


	7. A Ghost Town

You looked at the small town curiously. It was a cute little town with buildings lined up in a row.

But what really struck you was the town's residents.

You watched as little ghosts appeared in and out or just floated along the snow, disappearing into buildings.

You looked up at some of the buildings. You noticed one of them to be a shop.

Eagerly ready to get out of the cold, you go into the shop.

"Whadya want?!"

You jumped and almost fell backwards.

"Are ya gonna buy something or what?!"

You looked up to see a light orange – toned ghost. He appeared to have a stitch through one of his eyes and a slash through his middle. His teeth were bared at you and he seemed very angry.

"Look kid, who even are you? You're obviously not a towns member… what are you from the capital or something?"

You get up and talk to the mad ghost. You ask about the town.

"Huh, so you ARE a tourist. You capital types are always so clueless. Don't your parents ever teach you anything? Tch, whatever. Listen up kid, I'm about to educate your noggin and DON'T YOU DARE INTERUPT ME!"

You flinch and nod vigorously.

"Good! Alright where was I? Ahem. Get this, a long time ago, monsters used to live in the ruins! It's back there in the forest. HEY PAY ATTENTION! We left the ruins to get to the end of the caves. Well the ghosts liked how quiet it was here and decided to set up a little town we dubbed 'Snowdin.' Well, to be frank, our king named the town. He thought it was 'punny' (ugh, guy gets on my nerves.) The ruins are ok I guess. I've been down there a few times. Nothin but a bunch of empty space and old puzzles. Huh, now that I think about it you wouldn't be able to explore the ruins, you ain't a ghost and you ain't a bug. Haha, sucks for you."

You ask about what there is to do around town.

"Hey! What do I look like? An information booth?! Grr… Well whatever. I got nothing better to do. Ok, well Blooky's has food, and the library has dusty old pieces of garbage that nerds like to read. I guess since you're all flesh and blood you can take a nap at the inn, my cousin runs it. And I guess if you're bored you can sit outside and watch the Dreemurs. They're the only non ghost residents in the town. Their kid, Asriel, he's a riot. He's always with Chara and that kid is nothing but trouble if you ask me. Actually I don't think Mister Dreemer lives there anymore. But I've seen the lady from time to time."

You look behind you and notice a training dummy like the one from the ruins in the shop window. You decide to ask about it.

"What? That old thing? Eh, I like to get in it and use it for advertizing. It gets a real laugh out of the towns folk, and it's good business.. and I dunno… it just feels nice to use it sometimes.. H-HEY THAT'S NONE OF YOUR BUSINESS ANYWAY! YOU GONNA BUY SOMETHING OR WHAT?!"

You wince and look at the wares.

*Tough Glove- 50G

*Manly Bandana – 50G

*ScythePop-15G

*Cinnamon Spirit- 25G

You decided to buy a ScythePop and a Cinnamon Spirit.

(*ScythePop *Info *A popsicle shaped like a scythe. Watch out for the sharp edges! Heals 22 hp)

(*Cinnamon Spirit *Info *A baked treat shaped like a ghost and topped with cinnamon. It's really cute! Heals 22Hp, the shopkeeper made it himself.)

You say bye to the shopkeeper.

"Alright, get outta here!"

You head back into the cold. You remember the shopkeeper saying something about the inn.

You decide to go in and take a look.

You open the door to the inn and-

"OH YES! A customer! How are you today darling?"

You look to see a pink ghost with a cute hair-do. The ghost, while floating, leans on the front desk and looks at you.

"You can't deny it darling you look absolutely fatigued! And a child of your age should defiantly be getting some rest. A night here will cost you 80G."

You searched your pockets for 80G but only found 30G. This was disappointing since you were exhausted from dealing with all those traps.

"GASP! Don't tell me! Oh you poor thing! Traveling with little to no money! Where are your parents?! Oh dear oh my. Well don't worry dear, the fabulous and generous Happstablook will let you stay here for free." He got closer and whispered to you. "Just don't tell my cousin next door, he absolutely hates when I do things for free."

You smile and nod as Happstablook shows you were to go.

When you get to your hotel room you jump into the bed without hesitation. You didn't even bother putting the covers over you. You were so tired you just drifted off to sleep right then and there…

You opened your eyes and all you could see was darkness. You felt like you were floating.

You began to hear voices around you. One you definitely recognized! It was Papyrus!

"Sniff.."

Was he.. crying? You heard another voice, a bit deeper and somewhat rougher.

"Bro… Are you ok?"

"Sniff… N-no I'm not. This is all my fault!"

"Papyrus.. None of this is your fault."

"Yes it is! I should have kept a better eye on them! I'm a horrible big brother!"

"No you aren't Pap. You just… aren't. You're the best brother anyone could ask for…. Anyway. I think Dad's taking it harder than both of us. If the kid's condition doesn't stabilize…. I don't know what he'll do."

"Yes… We need to be strong.. Strong for them and strong for Dad."

"Yeah…"

The voices started to fade out.

"I love you Pap.."

"I lov -."

You wake up with a start and look around the room. You jump and fall out of the bed as you spot a shadow in the corner of the room!

You quickly get up to confront the shadow!

But by the time you got up it was gone.

Suddenly Happstablook phases through the door!

"What happened?! I heard something fall up here.."

He notices your sheets all bunched up on the floor and the scared look on your face.

"Oh dear me! Did you have a nightmare? You poor child."

Happstablook sits you on the bed and hands you a cinnamon spirit. You eat it, enjoying its warmth and comfort.

"Hmm. Well despite you only being up here for an hour, your hp seems to have gone past it's max." Happstablook smiled. "Another well rested at Happstablooks fabulous inn haha. You can go any time you like darling, I'll take care of making the bed."

You nod and say goodbye to Happstablook and thank him for letting you take a nap at the inn.

You go back outside and start to take a look around. You pass up Blooky's, you aren't very hungry after eating that cinnamon spirit.

You decide to take a look at the librarby, wait, was that right? You read the sign one more time and see that it is in fact misspelled as 'librarby.'

Despite the spelling error, you go inside anyway.

Inside you see a single ghost manning the front desk. All around you see books floating here and there, going from the desk to the right place on the shelf.

"Welcome to the library." The ghost says. "Yes we know the sign is misspelled."

You nod at the ghost and decide to check out the librarby- er, library later.

You walk a little further and come across a house. It's much bigger than the rest of the houses.

There's only one mailbox that simply states; "Dreemur Residence." The word Dreemur seems to have claw marks through it.

On the front door of the house, a sign reads, "Nobody's home right now, please come back again later. – Toriel, Captain of the Royal Guard."

You walk on a little ways and realize that house is the end of the town. You decide to walk onward just to see what's ahead.

Your vision starts to get worse as a thick, frosty fog surrounds you. You aren't even sure where you're going anymore.

"Hey! Human!"

You look and see a shadowed silhouette. It's Asriel!

"Hey.. I need to talk to you.. about some stuff… Like getting to meet someone who likes to color and draw, someone who can easily thwart traps and who's really nice.. Someone who like's pie as much as I do too, and the feeling of having someone so cool think you're cool too… That's uh.. well… I mean… Do you wanna be… be my… my…."

Asriel paused for several minutes.

Suddenly, he got back into his "important" person pose. "N-no! I can't be your friend! You're a human! What would my mom say?! No way! I have to capture you! And then I will be…. Awesome! Adored! Admired! That's me! Asriel! The youngest member of the royal guard!"

-You have entered a fight-


	8. Histrousle! Asriel attacks!

Asriel Attacks!

*ACT *Asriel *Check

Asriel, attack 10, hp 20, def 4, enjoys coloring and is a bit of a crybaby.

"W-what?! I am not!"

3 flames slide across the box, however your soul just floats above them.

*ACT *Asriel *Talk

You tell Asriel you don't want to fight.

"I-I don't want to either, but I HAVE to!"

3 small flames once again slide across the box but once again your soul just floats there.

*ACT *Asriel *Flirt

"A-ack! Hey! Quit that! T-this is a serious fight!"

Asriel is flustered.

*ACT *Asriel *Talk

It seems talking won't progress this battle any further.

3 small flames once again slide across the box.

*Mercy *Spare.

"W-what!? Hey! No! Fight me!"

*Mercy *Spare

"Grr! Fine! Let's see what you think of THIS!"

Blue stars start to rain down from the box! A whispering voice tells you not to move.

You stand still and the stars pass right over you.

You breathe a sigh of relief and smile at Asriel.

Asriel smirks back. "Heh."

Suddenly, you feel tightness in your chest.

You look at your soul to see that a rainbow star is holding it in place! You struggle to move, but your movements have become very slow and heavy.

"You're STARSTRUCK now! Hahahaha!"

You're STARSTRUCK now. The real battle begins!

*Mercy *Spare

"Haha! I'm gonna capture you!"

Flames dart across the screen! You try your best to move but you get hit by a few of them!

*Mercy *Spare

"Mom's gonna be so proud of me!"

A few lines of fire slide across the screen! You manage to dodge them!

*Mercy *Spare

"And everyone will think I'm so brave!"

A few shimmering stars float down from the top of the box. You're hit by one of them, despite your best efforts to move in time.

*Mercy *Spare

"I won't be called a crybaby anymore!"

Little flames appear and disappear at random! You do your best to try to avoid them all.

*Mercy *Spare

"Chara will think I'm so cool."

Flames zig-zag around the box!

*Mercy *Spare

"And Dad will… well I'm not sure what he'll do."

You dodge another attack and realize your hp is running low.

*Item *Cinnamon Spirit! Your spirits are lifted! Hp fully restored!

"I'll make so many friends.. but."

A circle of flames and stars circle your soul and get smaller and then bigger. You try to avoid it!

*Mercy *Spare

"Will any of them be as nice as you?"

Flames jump around the box!

*Mercy *Spare

"Would any of them want to draw with me? Or bake pies together..?"

A line of flames spins around from the center of the screen.

"Hmm… Hmp! Hey! Don't distract me! Why aren't you captured yet?! Grr! Fine! Here's my SPECIAL ATTACK!"

Flashing stars float from the box! They explode and emit a bright light! Your controls have become inverted!

"Haha! You can't win now!"

*Mercy *Spare

"…."

A wave of flames come in from both sides of the screen!

*Mercy *Spare

"Stop.."

Another wave of flames.

*Mercy *Spare

"Stop it!"

Another wave of flames, this time a little weaker.

*Mercy *Spare

"You don't understand! We have to fight!"

Another wave of flames, even weaker.

*Mercy *Spare

"You're a human! You could never understand what monsters go through! My Mom tells me about it all the time! You… You HAVE to be captured! That's how this works! So please… PLEASE!"

Flames and stars circle around your soul!

"JUST"

They get closer!

"LET ME"

The flames and stars suddenly close in quickly!

"WIN!"

You close your eyes and brace for impact. The screen goes white!

When the white fades out, you look up to see that you're unharmed.

…Asriel is crying…

"I… I can't do it!"

Asriel falls to his knees and sobs into his hands.

"I-I just can't do it! You're such a good person! You're so nice to me! Why are you so nice? After everything I've done to hurt you. I tried to trap you, and then I fought you…."

Asriel rubbed his eyes.

"I-it's true. I'm just a crybaby. Why would anyone want to be friends with someone as wimpy as me…"

*You tell Asriel that you'd be his friend.

"W-what?! Really? After all that? You still want to… oh wow…"

Asriel got up and walked toward you.

"Human, I promise that no matter what, we're gonna be best friends forever. Ok?"

You smile at Asriel and nod.

"Great! Hehe! You should come by my house and play a game with me some time! I'll be looking forward to seeing you!"

Asriel started to run off.

"Oh, hey."

He stopped for a moment and looked back at you.

"Hey since you're a human and all, you probably want to go back to the surface. I- I don't know much about it but, I know that we're all kept down here by a barrier blocking the way to the surface. I think the legend has it that nobody can exit the barrier except someone with a powerful soul. I'm not sure…. But hey! I bet the king could help you!"

You looked at Asriel. You wondered if this king could really help you. You weren't sure of what you wanted anyway.

"The king… King Sans, there's something you should know about him.. he's… well.. He's a big joker! My mom loves hanging out with him! They're really great friends! He's a really nice guy. I'm sure he could help you with whatever you needed."

You sighed in relief. The king did sound nice. Maybe he'd be easy to talk to.

"Anyway. I'm going home! Come over and play sometime, ok?"

Asriel ran off.

You look behind you to where the snowy ground gives way to rocks and mushrooms.

You decide to wait a while before going on to wherever that is.

What you need is a long nap at the inn.


	9. Lunch at Blooky's

You wake up from your nap at the inn, feeling refreshed.

When you had arrived, Happstablook was appalled by how many injuries you had gathered in such a short time.

He had told you to go to bed immediately, saying that "fleshy creatures" were so fragile.

You go downstairs to see him at the front desk.

"Hello darling! My you look nice and healed up. I'm assuming you slept well?"

You smiled and nodded.

"Well, run along then dear, go play like a good little monster. But do be careful! If you ever come in here bruised up like that again I'm going to find the roughian responsible!"

You laugh nervously. He had wanted to hunt down whoever hurt you, but you wouldn't let him because he would have been hunting Asriel.

You say bye to Happstablook.

"Ta ta darling! Come back any time!"

You nod and leave the inn.

You decide that now is the best time to explore the new area you saw.

You walk there and notice the change in temperature once the snow gives way to rocks, moss, and mushrooms.

The air smells damp and you can hear rushing water.

"Hey."

You jump and turn to see Chara standing in a relaxed pose. They were picking their teeth with a little pocket knife and staring at an echo flower.

"I thought I heard your wimpy footprints coming this way." They closed the knife and placed it back in their pocket. "I saw your fight with Asriel. If you can call it a fight." Chara chuckles. "Man you two are made for each-other, a couple of crybabies." Chara laughs a bit.

You give Chara an unamused glance.

"Huh? Aw c'mon. I'm only teasing…"

Chara shifted uncomfortably…

"Hey uh, wanna grab lunch? Blooky's, my treat."

You smile and nod. Chara grins.

"Great! You go on ahead. I'll see you there."

You walk back to Snowdin and make your way back to Blooky's.

You take your time going back because Chara would meet you there later.

After a slow walk you arrive at Blooky's. You examine the dimly lit windows, you can hear jazz music coming from inside. It sounds like a live band is having a blast in there!

"Hey slowpoke, what took you? Get in here!"

You jump a bit and look to see Chara peeking out from the entrance. You aren't sure how they got there before you, but nothing surprises you about them anymore.

You go into the restaurant.

It was full to the brim with ghosts! Chatting ghosts, eating ghosts, dancing ghosts, there were even ghosts playing instruments on a stage in the corner of the restaurant.

"C'mon. I've got good seats for us."

Chara sits at the bar and you follow their lead.

"Hey Blooky."

You look up to see who Chara is talking to.

At the bar is a white ghost with sad looking eyes. He's wearing a black bow tie, and a little transparent bartender's jacket.

"Oh… hey Chara.."

"Business good as usual?"

"Yea…. It's always crowded… Sometimes I feel like it's too many people… and I wanna go home… But then Happstablook always encourages me to keep going… and so I do…"

"Well keep it up. I don't know what I'd eat without you here."

"Heh… Thanks Chara…"

Blooky looks at you.

"Oh….. Who's your friend?..."

"Oh, them? That's Asriel's new wimpy friend."

Chara nudged you playfully.

"Oh… Hello… My name is Nappstablook, but everyone calls me Blooky."

You smiled and said hello politely to Blooky.

"Heh.. They seem nice…. Ohhhh noooo. I forgot to get you guys a menu…"

Napstablook disappeared, then reappeared holding two menus.

"Thanks Blooky."

Chara grabbed a menu and handed you the other one.

"Ok, what looks good?"

You look at the menu for a moment, then decide that you would like a sandwich.

"Oh yea! That sounds good! Hey Blooky, we want two sandwiches with all the good stuff!"

"Ok.."

Blooky disappeared for a minute or two, then reappeared outside the kitchen door holding two sandwiches.

"Here you go…"

He set the plates in front of you and Chara.

"Yes!"

Chara bit into his sandwich and started eating it ferociously.

You bit into your sandwich as well…. You phase right through it.

"Uh oh. Looks like a ghost sandwich. Blooky! You gave them a ghost sandwich, they aren't a ghost! Silly Blooky."

"Oh…. I'm sorry…. Ohhhhh noooooo…." Booky disappeared again.

Chara laughed a bit but you felt bad for the ghost.

"Ah he's fine…. Hey what's that look for? You can't have my sandwich."

Chara gobbled down their sandwich.

"So good…. Hey."

Chara turns to you.

"I need to ask you something."

You nodded and looked at Chara.

"You've heard of a talking flower, haven't you?"

Remembering Flowey, you nodded.

"So you know about the Echo flower then. Figure's a nerd like you would."

Chara turned around and leaned against the bar, staring at the exit.

"It's just that… Asriel says he's been having conversations with a talking flower. Saying it complements him and gives him advice or whatever… Anyway, I think someone's using an echo flower to pull a prank on Asriel… I need you to just keep an eye out and let me know if you see the culprit."

You were about to tell them about Flowey, but Chara suddenly turns to you with a grin.

"Hey thanks for treating me to lunch."

You gave Chara a look of disbelief.

"Pff haha, kidding."

They put a few gold on the bar.

"I'll see you later."

Chara walks off.

You leave as well and head back to where you were going.

You come up to the big house and see Asriel standing in front of it.

"Howdy human! Hehe!"

You smile and walk up to him.

"Do you want to hang out? We can play at my house if you want."

You nod.

"Awesome! C'mon in!"

Asriel ran inside the big house and you followed him.

"Welcome to my house! What do you think?"

It seemed like a pretty cozy and well taken care of place.

There was a fire place and a soft looking chair by it. There seemed to be a bookshelf near it as well and many books about different things. One book catches your eye. "Interesting facts about snails."

You could smell something really good from the kitchen.

"Hey! Smells like mom left some pie here. Want a piece?"

You nod eagerly and Asriel runs to the kitchen.

You follow him and the smell of baking hits you, causing you to drool.

"Oh yes! My favorite! Here take a slice."

There were a few slices sitting on the counter, you take one.

*You received the Butterscotch Pie!

You eat it immediately! It's delicious!

Asriel also gobbles a piece down.

"So good!... Hey, let's go to my room! We can watch TV in there. My favorite show should be on soon."

Asriel goes up the stairs and you follow.

He opens the door to his room.

"Hey."

You look and see Chara sitting at a computer.

"Ack! Chara! Get off of there!"

"Why?"

"Because! Last time you were on there you left on that stupid comic and mom thought it was me! I was grounded for a week!"

"First off Cavestuck is the best comic on the Undernet and second that's not my fault you didn't delete your history."

"But mom said.. How did you get past the child lock on there?"

"Hacked it."

"Chara! I'm gonna get in so much trouble!"

"Just tell her I did it."

"She never believes me! Ugh! Fine do what you want. Me and the human are gonna watch Ultimate Undyne."

"Ok."

Chara goes back to whatever they were doing on the computer.

Asriel turns on the tv. You're met with a screen saying the show was on hiatus for new material.

"Please stay tuned to Extreme TV for a special new episode of Ultimate Undyne!"

"W-what?! Oh man… Guess we'll have to wait for the new episode. I wonder what it's about."

You shrug and take a look around the room. There were toys and a wardrobe, a tv, a computer, a bed, and a giant sketchbook with paints on a shelf by it.

"Hey, it's ok if you wanna leave. Since the show isn't on I guess you can come back and we can watch it." Asriel smiles. "Go explore or whatever. There's so much more of the underground you haven't seen yet!"

You nod and smile. You thank Asriel for the pie and say bye to Chara.

"Later loser." They smirk at you jokingly.

You head out and make your way to the damp, mushroom filled area again.

You pass the Area where you saw Chara and continue onward until you reach an area of tall grass.

You cautiously make your way through the grass when-

"A-ah!"

You heard a squeak and stumble back, realizing you ran into someone.

Whoever it is catches you and brings you back upright.

"Oh my gosh. Are you ok?"

You look up to see a young, green fire elemental girl in the grass. She's a little older than you. She's wearing a green and blue stripped shirt and black pants. She has a green bow on her head as well.

"Hey wow. Did you come to see her too?"

You wonder who the fire girl is talking about.

"Get down!"

Before you could ask, she suddenly gasped and whispered those words, grabbing and pulling you down, crouching further in the grass.

You were about to ask what was wrong when she covers your mouth.

"Shh."

You both stay silent. You then hear the clanking footsteps of someone clad in heavy armor.

You both look up to see something truly terrifying glaring down at you.

An armored monster of some kind. Though it was wearing a full suit of armor you could still see that, beyond the vented slits in helmet, you could see two shining, soul piercing red eyes.


	10. Hunted!

The armored monster glares down from its place atop a cliff in the cave.

It hasn't attacked you yet, maybe it doesn't see you.

However you aren't sure. Despite the helmet, you swear its glaring right at you.

"Mom!"

The armored monster looked up.

Asriel came running towards them. He was on the cliff as well.

"Mom! Hey!"

"Ah! My child!"

You heard a woman's voice.

The monster took off their helmet to reveal another goat monster! She resembled Asriel in many ways.

"What are you doing here Asriel! It's far too dangerous to be here! What if the human-"

"I fought the human mom.."

"What?!"

She went up to Asriel and knelt down to check if he was hurt.

"Did they hurt you?! Asriel that was foolish of you! You could have-!"

"They didn't hurt me. They wouldn't… We actually became great friends! I don't think they're so bad-!"

"Asriel!"

Asriel was silenced. He looked up at his mother tearfully.

"Asriel… Go home… Go to your room.. Do not approach this human again. We know nothing about them."

"B-but mom!"

"Let me confront the human Asriel! It is my sworn duty as captain of the royal guard to protect you, to protect the kingdom! To protect…."

She stood up.

"Go to your room my child."

"Mom….." Asriel sighed and ran up to hug his mother. "I love you mom.."

"I love you too…"

She petted his head affectionately. Asriel, though looking back with worry, headed back to his house.

"A-ah!"

The fire girl let out a squeak. She had almost stumbled and fallen backwards! You grabbed her hand but you both ended up falling over!"

The grass moved around you!

The noise caught the armored monster's attention.

She put her helmet back on and looked over the edge of the cliff!

She manifested a fire ball in her palm.

She scanned the grass, and paused when her eyes seemingly landed on you.

The pause was long, tedious, and the air was filled with the constant crackle of the fire in her hand.

Then, the fire extinguished itself, and she backed away, disappearing into the shadows.

"O-oh wow!"

The fire girl ran out of the grass and stood there. She seemed to be in a bit of a panic.

"Oh man! Oh man! That was so close! I thought we were done for!"

You looked at the fire girl questioningly, wondering what she was so worried about. You made your way out of the grass and stood next to her.

"Toriel is so cool. I mean she's always been cool for as long as I can remember…. I thought she had seen us. If she had, she would have told my dad, I would have been grounded, and then I wouldn't get to see her fight the human."

You patted the fire girl on the shoulder, telling her to calm down.

"Y-yea, you're right. I shouldn't get so worked up. Haha.."

The fire girl looked at you.

"Hey. My name's Matcha by the way. I live in the palace with my dad."

You went wide eyed, wondering if she was a princess.

"Huh? What's with that look- OH nono! My dad's not the king haha. My dad is the royal butler. He and the king are best friends. And Toriel…. Toriel is sooo cool!"

You nod and ask Matcha what Toriel is like.

"O-oh! Well.. Let's move onward and I'll tell you about it as we walk. We don't want her coming back and seeing us. Then we'd really be in trouble."

You nodded and you both continued your journey through the cave.

"A-anyway, About Toriel…She visits the palace every day to give reports to King Sans. She and the king are pretty good friends too."

You both make your way through the cave, avoiding a few obstacles here and there.

Suddenly, Matcha stops.

"Hey. I'm gonna take the secret route back home, so that she doesn't see me, ok?"

You nod.

"O-ok. Best of luck. I hope you get to see her fight too."

You nodded again and said bye to Matcha before you continued walking.

*Ring! Ring!

You're surprised to hear your phone ringing! Maybe it's Papyrus?! You pick up the phone and answer it.

"H-hello?"

You answer hello back. It wasn't Papyrus. But you think you know who it is.

"H-human?! Oh thank goodness!"

It was Asriel! You asked Asriel how he got your number.

"Huh? Oh uh… W-well don't be mad, but Chara hacked the UCS on the computer so we could find your number."

"You're welcome." Chara said in the background. "You're phone was easy to find. It's the only one of two ancient dinosaurs left in the underground. What are you talking on, a brick?"

"C-Chara! Shh! Hey human, I wanted you to know that.. You need to be careful. My mom is hunting you down. I tried to get her not to, but she wouldn't listen to me… Hey, wait I'm getting another call in."

Asriel hung up.

You continued along your way.

-After a few obstacles and a break for a snack-

*Ring! Ring!

"H-HUMAN! STOP!"

You stopped in your tracks.

"That was mom on the phone. She said she saw you. I think she knows what you look like and where you are. You need to be careful. I tried so hard to get her to stop hunting you. I-I'm sorry.."

Asriel hung up again.

A feeling of dread looms over you, but you're filled with determination.

With a new energy you go forward.

You go through a few rooms and notice there's a lot of water in this area.

Looking up at the cave ceiling you can see shimmering crystals. They really are beautiful.

Every once in a while you'll stop to hear a passing conversation from an echo flower.

You cross bridges.

Solve puzzles.

And even float across a dark body of water on a raft.

You keep going, when suddenly-

You gasp and stumble back as a fire ball shoots past you!

You look up and see Toriel in her full armor, manifesting a fire ball in her hand!

Shaking your head, you break from your panic!

You run forward as fireballs rain down from the sky!

You keep running, but suddenly trip and fall!

A fireball is shot toward you!

You brace for impact but are surprised when it misses you by an inch!

You scramble to your feet and keep running!

You run and run!

You see another patch of tall grass! You run into it!

You run and hope that she loses sight of you!

Suddenly, you're grabbed!

You try to scream out but someone covers your mouth.

"H-hey! Shh!"

You look and are relieved to see Matcha.

"Don't move.."

You hear clanking foot steps heading toward you and Matcha.

Closer..

And closer..

Toriel looms above you now.

She reaches up a hand as if she's about to grab you!

As her hand comes down, Matcha suddenly pushes you out of the way! She throws herself into Toriel's path and is grabbed by the shirt and lifted up by her.

"Ah- Matcha?!"

"H-hey Toriel…"

"What are you doing here child? You are supposed to be at the Palace with Grillby."

"W-well I-I wanted to play hide and seek with my friends. That's why I was hiding in the grass."

Toriel sighed and held Matcha more comfortably.

"Surely your father told you there's a human in the underground. I would assume he would have you stay at the Palace."

"No ma'am." Matcha lied. "I didn't hear anything about it. Are you going to fight the human?"

Toriel sighed again and walked to the other end of the grass before putting Matcha down.

"Matcha, I want you to go home right now. Your father is probably worried sick about you."

"Yes ma'am."

"And if I see you out here playing again and not heading home, I will call your father myself."

"Y-yes ma'am!"

Toriel walked back through the grass. She walked past you, not even noticing you.

After you were sure she was gone, you ran out of the grass.

Matcha looked at you apologetically.

"That was close huh. Sorry for pushing you. I don't mind getting in trouble with her because she's so nice. But I'm guessing your parents would kill you if they knew you were out here trying to watch Toriel fight the human."

You shrug and ask Matcha why she hasn't gone home yet.

"Why haven't I gone home yet? Oh… Well the path that I usually take, there's a cave in. It's a good thing I didn't try to head home earlier, or I could have really been…. Anyway, guess we're taking the same path for a while. Hope you don't mind the company."

You nod and tell her you don't mind.

"Ok, good. I know this area pretty well so we won't get lost."

You both moved onward, Matcha leading the way.


	11. Rain, Statues, Waterfall

As you and Matcha walked onward, she seemed a little quiet. Then again, you're a pretty quiet person too. You decide not to try to get her to talk much.

You come to a new part of the cave and notice a shimmering above you.

You both gasp as you are graced with a beautiful sight! Shimmering blue crystals decorated the black ceiling.

The sight was, for a lack of better words, breathtaking...

"So are you two a thing or-"

You both jumped and looked to see Chara leaning against a cave wall. They were smiling and giving you a look of mischeviousness.

You and Matcha both shake your heads frantically, Matcha's flame turning pink in color.

"Pfft! Hey calm down, I was just kidding."

Chara looked up at the ceiling. "Man this place never gets old huh?"

"Um... Hey who ARE you anyway?"

"Oh me? The names Chara."

"Chara...?" Matcha tilted her head puzzled.

"Somthing wrong with my name, matchstick?"

Matcha turned a slight shade of pink and looked at Chara angrily. "N-no! Dont call me that! Its just that... You seem so.. "

Matcha seemed flustered so you turned to Chara and demanded they appologize.

"Appolog- yeesh ok ok. Look, im sorry."

Matcha looked down. "I-its ok."

Chara rolled their eyes and looked around the room. "Welp, you better get going before the royal guard captain sees you guys. Come find me if you guys need help"

You nod abit and walk onward with Matcha. You turn around to ask Chara which way to go, but they had already disappeared.

"Hey! Where'd your friend go?"

Matcha had looked back as well.

Matcha walks on ahead and you follow her shortly after.

She stops before looking at you.

"That kid.. Chara... Their name just sounds... So familliar to me."

You wonder if Matcha and Chara may have met before.

You guys walk on in silence for a bit before entering an area surrounded by bright blue water!

"Oh wow..." Matcha seemed stunned by the area around her. "I-ive never been to this area before."

You ask Matcha if she travels much outside of the capital.

"Hmm? Well, actually my dad doesn't like me traveling too far away from home. So I don't get to go to places like waterfall, and I've never actually been to Snowdin, and I'm not sure what's past that..."

You nod as you listen to her story. After finding your way around the paths, lit only by the glowing blue, you both come to an opening to a new room.

It was a path way surrounded on both sides with brakish water.

"Si-re... Si-re.."

You both look around for the source of the noise.

Not finding it, you walk on the path for a bit.

"Si-re... Si-re."

A pair of eyes appear from under the water. Black, shimmering, and with a somewhat frightened expression.

"H-huh?!" Matcha looks at the eyes. "Somethings in there! "

"Si... re..."

A monster pokes its head out of the water. It appeared to be a fish like monster with short hair*

"H-hello..." The monster seemed anxious.

"Huh? Hello.. Who are you?" Matcha leaned down to greet the creature and you did the same.

"My name is... Shyren..."

You both greeted her and she didnt say anything else. You waited and waited but she said nothing. She slipped under the water.

Not sure what to do, you both moved onward abit.

Suddenly she popped up abit.

"You're um.. Visiting waterfall? Thats... Cool..."

She slipped back under the water and you moved onward.

Soon enough she popped back up. "Waterfall is... Ok... But its kindof lonely here... All my friends.. Moved to the aquarium in the capital... Im too... Too scared to go..."

She sunk under the water as you both neared the exit. Right before you reach the door you heard one last "Si-re... Si-re..."

You entered into a new room with two pathways.

"Im gonna go up ahead. You can catch up whenever." Matcha walked ahead and left you alone to look around.

You decide to go up the Northern path.

You discover a room with a piano.

You play on the keys a little, making random sounds and notes.

After a while you become bored with the piano and decided to catch up with Matcha.

You followed the path she was on and into the next room.

It's a small room, with a little water trickling down it in a rain-like fassion.

You notice a statue sitting directly under the rain drops.

It was a statue of a man, kneeling down with a stone cape spread outward. Under the cape you notice two smaller statues, like children the bigger one is sheltering from the rain.

All three of the statues were faceless and didnt really have any distinguishable features.

After staring at the statues for a moment, you walk a little ways onward. You notice a bucket of umbrellas.

Suddenly, an Idea pops into your head and you take one of the umbrellas.

You bring it back to the statue and, with a little climbing, place the umbrella over the head of the bigger statue.

You smile, even though it's just a statue, you feel better knowing that whoever worked on this peice of art can have it sheltered from the continuous rain.

As you walked away, you stopped suddenly as you started to hear something. Was that.. A music box?

You turned and walked back to the statue.

You crawled under the cape of the statue, between the two children to listen to the music box inside.

The mealody was haunting. Though it was only eight continuous notes, it still sparked something within you. It filled you with...

You turned around quickly. You had heard what sounded like someone crying!

As you looked back you noticed for a breif moment a shadow! You tried to run to it but it disappeared before you could get the chance!

You were feeling a little spooked out. You decided to move onward before you ran into that shadow again.

You entered the next room and noticed that the path ahead of you semed to be pouring down with rain!

You grabbed another umbrella and made your way onward.

As you walked you noticed some puddles on the ground showing your reflection.

You looked down at them as you walked. It's still you.

Wait- your heart skips a beat as you stop in your tracks. One of the puddles you had walked past showed a shadow following you.

You go back to the puddle, but see no one but yourself.

Being officially freaked out, you decide not to look at any more puddles.

"H-hey!"

You look to see Matcha, huddled in a little hole away from the rain. She was holding a broken umbrella.

"Y-you have an umbrella! Mine broke. Do you mind if we um... Share?"

You nod and give Matcha your umbrella.

You two walk close to stay out of the rain.

"Hmm... Toriel is pretty great. I think she's the bravest monster in the underground."

You listen to Matcha as you both walk.

"When the alarm sounded that a human had been spotted in the underground, I knew that she was going to fight them."

You both turned a corner and continued down the rainy path.

"I feel so strong when I'm around her, like even though I'm a girl, I can do anything."

Matcha stopped as she spotted an echo flower near by.

"Hmm... One time the king, we had to call him Mister Sans, came to our school to teach us the biology and chemistry of an Echo flower, he told flower puns the entire lesson." Matcha giggled a bit. "He's kind of silly for a king."

You walked a little ways forward with her.

"I wish Toriel could come teach at our school. She seems like she would make a really great teacher."

You walk on a little ways.

"Then again, maybe she shouldn't be a teacher. Then she wouldn't be able to defend the kingdom."

You nodded and walked on a bit with Matcha. You turned the corner again and walked onward.

You came to a big open area, stones shimmered on the ceiling and in yhe distance... A beautiful view of the palace!

"Beautiful.." Matcha looked awestruck as she stared at the castle.

"I've never seen this view of it, it really is beautiful from here... I've only ever seen it up close, or from the inside..."

You both stared for a bit, enjoying the view. Then you both decided it was time to walk onward.

As you went into the next room, you noticed a ledge. It was too tall for either of you to reach.

"Oh no..."

Matcha looked at the ledge.

"How are we gonna get up there...?"

You looked at the ledge too, wondering what to do.

"Hey... I think I have an idea."

Matcha knelt down, still holding the umbrella.

"Hop on to the umbrella. Hurry!"

You climbed onto the umbrella. Matcha jumpped up and launched you onto the ledge.

You landed a bit harshly on your front.

"O-oh! Are you ok?"

You nod that you're fine and offer to help her up.

"O-oh, I can't. Id have to let go of the umbrella if I did. You go, go watch Toriel fight! I'll find a way up there."

You looked at Matcha worridly.

"Don't worry. Heck I bet I could find a short cut. You go on ahead."

You nod and wave goodbye to Matcha before headding onward on your own.

You walk into the next room and dry yourself off a bit from the rain.

After drying off a bit you walk onward. You come upon an area of two wooden walkways, one above and one below.

You begin to walk- suddenly you jump back as a flame shoots up in front of you! It disappears quickly.

You hear clanking footsteps below you!

You look down, confirming your fear! It was Toriel!

She raised her hand again! The ground below you became hot! You moved quickly out of the way before another flame shot up!

You had to get out of there!

You quickly ran away, avoiding an onslaught of flames!

You desperately tried to find a way out! The paths were winding and confusing.

You come to a dead end and backtrack, narrowly avoiding a wall of flames as you do!

You quickly turn a corner, not watching where you were going!

A flame shoots up and hits you!

You scream out a bit in pain as your HP goes down! Despite the pain, your determination keeps you going!

You run forward, just fast enough to outrun the streams of flames! You felt the searing heat on your neck!

You came to a wide area! You used this opportunity to zig-zag in order to dodge the flames!

You hit another narrow path and keep running!

You hope and you pray that this is the way out!

... No! No!

A dead end! This cant be happening!

Don't lose hope yet! Maybe if you run really fast you can... Oh... Oh no...

You back away, shaking in fear.

Toriel, donned in her armor approached you menacingly.

You tried to beg her to let you go. You begged and pleaded with her as you backed closer and closer to the ledge.

You almost thought you saw a look of guilt in her eyes. She reached behind her, and without saying a word, produced a flaming sword!

You knew there was no arguing with her.

You couldn't back up any more or youd fall off the edge.

Toriel took the sword in both of her hands, and with all her might, jammed it into the wooden path!

A line of fire was produced from the sword, it sliced across the path both ways!

SNAP!

The path had been sliced! You felt a wightlessness about you as you fell! The path fell below you!

You looked up to see Toriel staring down at you. She looked away as you fell. She appeared further and further away.

You closed your eyes and prepared for the impact. Everything seemed to go in slow motion...

You blacked out.


	12. We're All Trash Here

"It sounded like it came from over here!"

You felt like you were floating in the darkness. You heard voices, unsure of who they were.

"Woah! Hey are you OK? You fell down huh?"

You heard some shuffling.

"Hey Dad! Bro! C'mere! I think they're hurt!"

"Brother what are you yelling about?!"

"Yes my son, what is it you have found?"

"This kid, they fell. I think they're hurt."

"Oh my. We should take them home with us immediately. Come here child, do not worry... what is your name? ... #####? That is an interesting name. m..y...n...a...m...e...i...s..."

...

...

You awoke with a start! You felt a soreness all over your body. You can't believe you survived that fall.

You sat up and realized, with disgust, you fell on top of another pile of those sticky, black and white flowers.

You washed yourself off under one of the waterfalls before preceding onward.

You looked around. There sure was a lot of garbage around here.

You looked up and noticed the waterfall. Little bits and pieces of garbage flowed down it and accumulated into the various piles. A few stray pieces went down a second waterfall into the abyss below. You wonder where it could lead to..

You tread through the waist deep water and navigate your way around the garbage piles.

You come up to an old mangled bike. You rest your hand upon its horn. It lets out a honk of despair.

You then notice a cooler. Its in perfectly good condition. You open it to reveal a couple of freeze-dried food bars. You take both of them.

"Grrr."

You heard a low growl! You turned around to see who was behind you. You didn't see anything, but you can see a few ripples in the water.

You back away a bit before making your way to a stair case leading out of this dump.

"Grrrr grrrrrrrr. Give it back.."

You stop in your tracks! The head of an alligator rises up from the water in front of you. She has blonde hair and is looking furiously at you!

"Give... Back... MY TRASH!"

Her mouth opened wide and she lunged at you!

You enter a battle!

Bratty Attacks!

[ACT]

CHECK

Bratty. Atk 30 Def 40 Her hard scales ward off most physical attacks. She seems obsessed with hoarding trash.

"I saw you! You took something from that cooler! It's mine! Everything here is mine!"

You move around to avoid little chomper like projectiles from hitting your soul!

[ACT]

Bargain

You try to offer Bratty the Astronaut food in exchange for you leaving.

"Grr! So you DID take something! Here then! Let me give you some more!"

She clawed at a near by trash pile! It wobbled a bit but stayed in place. Trash rained down on you from above!

You do your best to dodge it!

[MERCY]

Spare

"This trash is beautiful! Its MINE! I've worked hard to collect it, and you're just gonna take it?!"

She chomped at you again! You avoid it to the best of your abilities!

[MERCY]

Spare

"Maybe one day, I'll open a trash museum, then you'll all see!"

She clawed at the trash again! More trash rained down on you!

[MERCY]

Spare

"Or even a trash store! Heh yea! Then you'll see the true value of it!"

[MERCY]

Spare

She lunged herself at you and took a big bite! You lost some of your HP!

[MERCY

Spare

"Grr! Take this!"

She clawed at the trash again and trash rained down on you! The trash pile sways back and forth!

"Haha! Soon you- Huh?!"

The trash pile begins to topple over!

"Uaaaaaaah?! NO NO NO NO!"

Bratty tries to run but the trash pile falls on top of her!

The battle ends.

You look at the trash pile before you. You can't believe this just happened!

You go up to the pile and try to dig through it, but most of the trash is stuck together.

"H-hey! What are you doing?!"

You heard Bratty's muffled voice from under the trash.

"Are you.. trying to save me? Why?"

You try again to dig through the trash.

"Hey look, it's ok. I treated you pretty badly back there. Just leave me here. This is where I belong anyway. In the trash."

It doesn't seem like digging is going to help right now. You have to go and get help!

You find a small path around the trash pile and walk around it. You go up the stairs leading out of the dump.

"O-oh!"

You look to see a familiar person standing in front of you! It's Alphys, still covered in a bed sheet.

"O-oh man! Its you! Wow! I never thought Id see you again! I haven't showered! I- I- I..." Alphys calms down a bit. "W-wow I mean... Hey. It's been a while huh? A-anyway I heard a loud crash coming from the dump and I thought I'd check it out. Did you see what happened?"

You decisively tell Alphys what happened at the dump and that you need help to get Bratty out.

"W-what?! Bratty? Oh no! Come back to my house. We'll find something to get her out!"

You follow Alphys to an area with a strange looking house. It was a round-ish house with two windows for eyes and a nose. It had a cat mouth door and kitty ears on top.

"C-c'mon. Let's go inside."

You follow Alphys into the cat-house.

Inside it seems... Interesting.

There's posters everywhere of various fandoms, props, figurines, and a very big and complex computer.

Alphys is at a desk tinkering with some kind of device.

"H-hey, this may take a bit. Feel free to look around."

You nod and look around the house.

You open the fridge, it's full of instant noodles and soda. You take one of the instant noodles.

You walk around a bit and find a poster for Ultimate Undyne. It's autographed.

You go up to the big computer. It's open to a Mew Mew Kissy Cutie forum.

You go look at some of the various devises on the floor.

"H-hey Be careful with those. They're um... fragile."

You walk over to a book shelf. It's filled with anime dvd cases and old, worn manga.

After looking around for a bit, you walk up to Alphys. '

"Hmm? H-hey, what's up?"

You decisively ask why she wears a bed sheet over herself.

"E-eh?! Oh... I uh... I don't wanna talk about that."

You talk to her again and decisively ask about Ultimate Undyne.

"O-oh! Undyne! She's the Underground's most popular TV android. She was created by the royal scientist, Doctor Asgore. She makes a living doing extreme stunts that normal monsters wouldn't be able to do. I just wish she... Heh, never-mind."

You talk to Alphys one more time and decisively ask her about Mew Mew Kissy Cutie.

"Oh- Omigosh! You've never seen it?! It's the best, the absolute best! It's the greatest Anime of all time! You HAVE to watch it! Oh man! I'll burn a disk for you and I'll give you all the special features and everything! Oh gosh, I gotta calm down. Deep breaths."

After a bit more tinkering, Alphys holds up some kind of metal gun-like device.

"This ought to get Bratty out of that trash! C'mon, lets go!"

Alphys runs out the door and you follow.

You both arrive at the dump and Alphys points the gun at the trash.

"H-here goes nothing!"

Alphys shoots a beam at the trash! All the trash around Bratty disappears.

"Huh?" Bratty gets up and brushes herself off. "You... Saved me... even after all I did? ... Wow... Thanks... Come by the dump any time, you're always welcome."

Bratty goes back under the water.

Alphys looks at you. "We did it!"

You tell her it was all her doing.

"W-what? Heh no... I just built this out of some scraps from the dump. It's really no big deal."

Alphys stands there awkwardly for a bit.

"H-hey. Come by my house any time if you still want that copy of Mew Mew Kissy Cutie. Ok?"

Alphys walks off.

You stand there a moment before moving onward. After all that you really wish you could sleep at Hapstablook's inn.

Before continuing your adventure, you think about what to do next, you could go back to Alphys' house, or you could continue your journey. Hmm..


	13. Nerd Out! And Spider About!

After mulling over your thoughts, you decide to go back and visit Alphys.

You go inside of her house.

She's sitting at the computer, typing a few things. You walk up to her.

"Oh! H-hey! You actually came back! Does that mean... Does that mean you actually want a copy of Mew Mew Kissy Cutie!? Oh my gosh! I didn't know you liked anime!"

Alphys squealed a bit and walked excitedly back and forth.

"Oh, sorry about that. I g-got over excited. I mean... I'm probably being super annoying."

You decisively tell Alphys that she is not annoying.

"W-what? Really? Wow..." After a bit of nervous shuffling, Alphys looked at you again. "Hey so... s-so why did you come back here anyway?"

You tell Alphys you want to be here friend.

"W-what?! ME?! Ohmigosh! I mean... Are you sure? Wow! Ok, new friend. Stay as long as you like!"

You nod and take another look around the house.

You walk up to the fridge and look inside it again.

"Oh! Are you hungry?"

Alphys gets up and walks to the fridge.

"Here, I'll make us some instant noodles."

Alphys put two cups of instant noodle on the counter. She then put a kettle of water on the stove.

"I-its gonna take it a minute for the water to boil."

...

...

...

...

"S-so... Um... Do you like... cats?"

You respond with yes.

"Oh! Me too."

...

...

The kettle whistles.

"Oh! Its ready!"

Alphys pours the water into the two cups.

"N-now we add the seasoning."

Aphys shakes two seasoning packs into the noodle cups and puts chopsticks in each cup.

"Ok. try it."

You try the noodles. Hmm, Oriental flavor. Its not bad.

"Not bad right? Heh.."

...

"A-actually, when I make noodles, I usually like to watch anime. Wanna join me?"

You respond yes.

"Ok! Lets sit on these bean bag chairs."

There are two bean bag chairs in front of the tv, one, a light blue one, is bigger than the little yellow one. Alphys sits on the little yellow one.

You sit on the big blue one and she turns on the tv.

You both watch anime for a pretty long time. You kind of feel like you're in a trance. You swear you can see the world wobble around you the more you concentrate on the tv.

Feeling a bit dizzy, you stand up.

"H-huh? Whats up? You gotta go?... Hey, that's ok, I understand. Thanks for nerding out with me."

You nod and smile at Alphys before heading toward the door.

"H-hey! Wait!"

Alphys runs up to you.

"S-since were friends and all, I want you to have this."

You received the cat ears!

"There! Now we can match!"

Alphys put cat ears on her head over the bed sheet

"I'll see you later. new friend!"

You smile and wave goodbye to Alphys before heading out again.

You keep walking when you come across a cave entrance. You read the sign at the top. "Drake family store."

You go inside to see a rather depressed looking monster. He looked like Snowdrake but older and wearing glasses.

"Ah! A customer! Hahaha, shop around as much as you like."

You choose to chat with the elder Drake.

"Eh? Whatcha wanna chat about?"

You ask about Snowdrake.

"You've met my son? How is he? Is he ok?"

You ask a little more about Snowdrake.

"Oh. My son, Snowdrake, He's been troubled ever since his mudda died. I said a few things to him, he ran away. Hahaha... thats not funny..."

You ask about Toriel.

"Oh, Toriel? She's the sweetest lady I evah met. She really helped me through it all when the missus died."

You ask about Toriel a little more.

"Toriel is Captain of the Royal Guard. She's actually pretty tough, but once you get to knowin her, shes real sweet. She used to not be a fighter y'know."

You ask a more about Toriel.

"Ah. Well y'see, after her n the royal scientist split up, she needed a way to provide for her kid. So, she went to tha king to become a maid or somethin. I guess she got the job cause she'd always be headdin in the direction of the capital when i'd see her. One day, outta the blue, she comes by in armor and says she's in the royal guard. Pretty soon shes captain. Who woulda thought.. that a lady as sweet and kind as her.. could become a leader among the most violent monsters."

You ask about the royal scientist.

"Who Asgore? I havn't seen him in months. It's like the guy disappeared or somethin, which is bad because he used to buy out all my tea. Now, nobody buys the stuff."

You ask about the King.

"King Sans? Ho boy, dat guy is a real wise-for-brain if you ask me. Every time he's talkin he's always gotta crack a pun. I hate to say it but I think my son took some inspiration from him, kid says bad puns all the time. Sigh, but I miss him..."

You ask about King Sans.

"Ah, sorry, but I ain't got nothin else I can tell ya."

You buy a few teas and some snow cones.

"Hey thanks a million kid, and if you see my son... tell him I miss em.."

You nod and walk onward. After crossing a couple of water falls, you come across a room with glowing mushrooms.

You walk up to one and touch it. A path lights up before you!

You follow the path and walk up to a new set of mushrooms. After touching them, a new path lights up again!

You repeat this process a few times before seeing a path leading out of the room.

You go up to take it, but notice a set of mushrooms you haven't touched yet.

You touch them and a new path glows.

You follow this new path to see where it leads...

You gasp and step back a bit when you see what you've walked into.

It's a room completely covered in spiders webs!

A spider makes its way down to you.

"Hello. Welcome to the spider parlor. Please be nice to the spiders."

You nod and carefully make your way through the webs. You come across another spider.

"Hi! Are you going to see Muffet?"

You go up to another spider.

"Muffet is so nice to us. She keeps us well fed."

You approach another spider.

"Don't make Muffet mad, she'll feed you to 'Pet.'"

You go up to a group of spiders talking among one another.

"Oh my gosh! I heard there's a human in the underground!"

"What? Nuh uh! It's probably gossip."

"I heard they're wearing a stripped shirt."

"Maybe they're mistaking that Chara kid Toriel's son keeps talking about for a human."

"Huh? Who's Chara?"

"I dunno, I've never seen them but the little goat kid keeps talking about them."

"Well I hope there isn't a human. I hear they squish spiders!"

"EEK!"

You walk away from the group and notice a sign next to an opening.

"Spider shop. Wares made by spiders, for spiders, of spiders."

You shiver a bit at the thought but go in anyway.

You are met with a large and, well, nicely dressed spider lady behind a counter. She smiles and narrows all eight of her eyes at you. Behind her you see a gigantic spider on a leash. It smiles at you with a growl, sharp fangs gleaming.

"Why hello dearie. Welcome to the spider shop. How can I help you?"

You ask where you are.

"This is the spider parlor, some uncivilized monsters call it a spider hole, but you'd never say such nasty things would you?"

You ask why she has a shop.

"Well taking care of all my little... and big spiders gets expensive, so it's all about family matters."

You ask her about the big spider behind her.

"Ahuhuhu, why this is my Pet. Say hello dearie."

The giant spider shook and looked at you hungrily

"I think he likes you." She smiled.

You looked at the wares.

Spider web - 5G

Spider Donut - 9G

Spider Cider - 18 G

Spider Armor - 500 G

You check the info on the spider armor.

Spider Armor- Made of spider webs: + 20 df, it's a little sticky.

You ask about the spider armor.

"Oh, That sale ended yesterday. It's back to full price now."

Spider armor, 9999G

You ask why it's priced so high.

"Well it IS quality armor dear. But hey, if you come back after a while maybe I'll discount it for you."

You buy a spider donut and exit.

"Have a nice day, be careful out there.. ahuhu."

You walked out of the parlor and followed the path to a new area. This area kept getting darker the further you walked.

You noticed a lantern and touched it. The path lit up again.

You realized that you would have to run this path and hit the lanterns to keep the room visible.

You got off the path a few times and had to find your way to a lantern in the dark, but eventually you made it to the next room.

Unfortunately. The next room didn't have a lantern in it, so it kept getting darker and darker the further you walked.

You felt around the walls to try to see where you were going.

You winced as you ran into a wall and fell backwards. Your arm brushed against an echo flower. A voice whispered from it.

"Look out.."

Suddenly, the room lit up!

You jumped up and turned in time to see Toriel slowly stepping into the room.

"... Human child..."

You backed against the wall.

"Do not make this harder than it has to be." She spoke, almost shakily. "Six... We have six, human, souls! Seven are needed before His Majesty, King Sans, can become a God and free us all."

She walked toward you.

"Don't you see? You... are the last one. If you give up your soul... there will be no more killing.. no more needing to fight humans or gather their souls... please... I have to do this... for him... for everyone!"

She produced a fire ball.

"I'm sorry... please understand... It ends here."

Toriel runs toward you at full force!

You brace for impact, your soul begins to leave your body in fight mode when-

"HIIIYAH!"

It's Matcha! She jumps out from behind the tall grass with a small green fire sword of her own!

"Toriel! I will help you defend the kindgom!"

Matcha notices you.

"Hey! It's you! Ready to watch me and Toriel fight the human?!"

Matcha turns to look at Toriel but Toriel was just staring at her, mouth agape.

"Um..."

She looks back at you.

"Wait... where's-"

Before Matcha could even finish that sentence, she was grabbed by the back of the neck and gently led into the other room.

"Ah! H-hey! Please don't tell my dad!"

You watched, a little concerned for your friend, but you knew that you needed to get out of there!

You take the first lit path you see out of that room.

You notice a row of echo flowers. You listen to the passing conversation as you walk. Behind you, you hear a splash! You look back and barely catch a glimpse of something black and white.

You go back to the spot where you saw it.

The echo flower spoke.

"NYEH! Where could that poor little human be?!"

Your heart leapt and you smile, recognizing this voice! It's Papyrus!

"I just can't find them! I hope they're ok."

The voice changes into something deep and scratchy. You remember this voice. Flowey!

"Ha! Sadly human, this is further from the truth. He has probably already forgotten about you, woken up from his nap and thought of you as but a fleeting dream. Another child will fall, he will be somebody else's big brother. Haha.. what will you do human?"

In a rage you smacked at the echo flower. It fell over in a limp heap.

Then you felt bad, the flower didn't mean you any harm.

You picked it up and replanted it, petting the flower as you did so.

You walked onward for a bit then you stood in the marsh, thinking for a while.

Why were you heading toward the King? A logical answer would be, you want to go back to the surface. But do you really?

What do you really have to go back to? Papyrus has treated you better than any human on the surface ever would. And you really do feel like he's your big brother.

You could have just waited at the door. You could have waited and maybe he would have found you.

But... something seems to be drawing you this way. You feel as though maybe it's not just your own thoughts leading you on.

...

After a moment of being alone with your thoughts, you decide to press onward. For whatever reason, maybe it was to convince him not to take your soul, you were bound and determined to go see the king.

You come into a room with a bridge. You cross it slowly, trying not to fall off.

"H-hey.."

You turn around to see Matcha on the other side of the bridge. She looked a little bashful and was holding her arm.

"Listen... Toriel told me everything. I know you're a human and ... and that we're not supposed to be friends.."

She walked up to you with her arms behind her back. She looked down.

"So I guess... I have to hate you now... so... um... yea..."

...

...

...

"... I can't... You're so nice... so even if you're human... you can't be bad right?"

...

...

"I better go to the castle, shes gonna tell my dad so I gotta get home."

Matcha gave you a hug.

"I wish we could be friends."

You hugged her back to comfort her.

"MATCHA!"

You both looked up to see fire!

At first you thought it was Toriel, but then you realized the fire had shape. It had glasses and a suit!

"D-dad?!"

"Get away from that human this instant!"

Grillby started to walk toward you both! Long strands of fire began to form from his hands!

In a state of panic, Matcha began to run in the opposite direction!

But she misjudged her step and slipped!

She fell off the bridge!

"HELP ME!"

She grabbed on with one hand but she was slipping!

"DAD!"

"MATCHA!"

You reacted instantly! You dove forward and grabbed Matcha!

"H-human?!"

Matcha let out a surprised yelp! You tried to hold on to her, but the dampness of the bridge was causing you to slip as well!

You're both going to fall!

"Hang on!"

You felt an arm around your waist and you saw a flaming arm grab Matcha!

Grillby lifted you both up without a problem. He set you down gently but was holding Matcha in both arms.

He stared you down for a long while.

"... Thank you for saving my daughter..."

He bowed to you while still holding Matcha.

"The royal servants are in your debt."

You bowed back, thinking it may be respectful to do so.

Grillby adjusted his glasses and leapt into the air.

You aren't sure where he went, but by the time you looked up he was gone.

You stared for a moment, then continued onward.

You crossed a few more bridges before coming up what appeared to be an entrance to a tunnel, standing in front of it, was Toriel...

"Child... I saw what you did... and I admire you for your good deeds... But this does not change the way things are..."

...

"Do not look at me like that! I am doing this for the sake of everyone! Please do not make this so hard on me! I understand that you do not wish to die! Please understand that I do not wish to fight!"

She produced her fire sword once more!

"Prepare yourself human! I will not hold back... "

"I expect you to do the same..."

Toriel rushed at you!

-The Battle Begins-


	14. Battle Toriel, the Wrath of the Guard!

Toriel stands strong!

[ACT]

*Toriel

*Talk

*You tell Toriel you don't want to fight.

"..."

Toriel brings up her fire sword and slices it across the screen.

A trail of flames becomes present and scatter around. You do your best to avoid the flames, but you are burned by one of them.

[ACT]

*Toriel

*Reason

*You try to reason with Toriel to let you go. Toriel shakes her head slowly and brings her sword up. The flames begin to flash blue and orange. You flinch as the sword comes down! Luckily, the sword swept past you in a blaze of blue! You're unharmed!

[ACT]

*Toriel

*Beg

*You beg Toriel to let you go!

"Pleading will not help you here."

A few lines of fire sweep across the screen! You are unable to dodge them!

[MERCY]

*Spare

"..."

Miniature swords appear around your soul and fly towards you one by one, you try your best to avoid them but lose 5 hp in the process!

[ITEM]

*Cinnamon Spirit Your hp is maxed out!

Fire begins to trickle down from above. You lose 3 hp!

[MERCY]

*Spare

"...stop.."

Toriel once again slices down the screen causing fire to disburse! You manage to dodge most of them!

[MERCY]

*Spare

"Stop it!"

The mini swords appear once again! You try to dodge them but are hit many times!

[MERCY]

*Spare

"What are you doing?! Fight me!"

Fire rains down from above! You manage to dodge most of them.

[MERCY]

*Spare

"STOP! Why are you looking at me this way?! Stop holding back and fight me!"

Toriel has a pained expression on her face. When she brings her sword down, her swing is a little bit shaky. You avoid the fire as best as you can!

[MERCY]

*Spare

"I-I.."

Unstable flames rain down from above.

[MERCY]

*Spare

"Please... please fight back... Don't you want to fight for your life?! IS YOUR LIFE THAT WORTHLESS TO YOU THAT YOU WON'T EVEN DEFEND IT?!"

Toriel suddenly looks enraged! The swords begin to fly at you at a very quickened pace!

"YOU MUST FIGHT! PLEASE DO NOT MAKE ME KILL A DEFENSELESS CHILD!"

[ACT]

*Toriel

*Beg

*You beg Toriel to show you MERCY!

"Mercy... " Toriel shakes her head... "There's no such thing as Mercy..."

Fire rains upon you in great quantities!

[MERCY]

*Spare

"Mercy doesn't exist! No one is spared! Throughout the years I have learned that painful truth!"

She slices down and across the screen!

[MERCY]

*Spare

"If you really want to show "mercy" then you will accept this fate! You must die so that we may live! Do you not understand that human?! The cost of your life is a small price to pay for the lives of everyone here! I will do whatever it takes to protect my son... to protect our king! That is why..."

Toriel's eyes suddenly become harsh, her sword raises and she brings it down into the ground! An explosion from beneath damages you! You lay on the ground, breathing heavily. You are at 1 hp!... You are in shock from the explosion and are unable to move..

"It ends here human..."

Toriel walks up to you...

"Know this, that with your last breath, you will be giving everyone here the life they've always wanted.."

Tears well up in your eyes... Toriel was right... there's no such thing as mercy... mercy is an illusion... the world is a cruel and dark place... You feel your determination fading... your vision begins to black out... Thoughts go through your mind, your life... climbing MNT. Ebbot... meeting Flowey and being saved by Papyrus...

You remember Papyrus... you feel bad now, knowing that you'll never see him again... you know that he will be grief stricken and blame himself... With the last of your energy, you look up at Toriel...

[ACT]

*Ask...

*You ask Toriel a favor... that if she sees your big brother... to tell him not to blame himself..

Toriel looks shocked! She stares at you... not sure what to think... Her stance falters and she looks away from you, almost as if she's trying to hide her shame. "I..." She turns to you again, holding her sword, ready to strike the final blow...

"I ….. I'm..."

You close your eyes and slip into unconsciousness.

"Forgive me for this..."


	15. Dinner with the Royal Guard

(For the record yes I know it's been a year. I am currently attending college to obtain a Bachelor's in computer science. Believe me I've missed writing this story and I've thought about it all the time. The OG chapter 15 was actually written and completed like a year ago, but it was deleted with no backup and any determination I had left to write the story was gone. But, for the last couple of days I put a chapter together for you guys and rose this fanfic from the grave. I was getting praise for this story even a year after I had stopped writing it, so because you were all so determined to keep this story going, it's here. It's all for you. Thanks guys!)

Chapter 15

Fate Undetermined, Dinner with the Royal Guard.

"Hey..."

You stirred a bit, barely hearing the voice. Everything felt like you were floating in jelly.

"Hey! Get up!"

You felt a swift kick to your side! Yelping in pain, you sat up, holding where you were hit.

"Sorry, you needed to get up."

You looked up to see Chara. They were looking at you with an un-amused face. You looked around to see that you were completely surrounded by darkness. It felt like you were still asleep.

"Can you stand up?"

You looked at Chara, annoyed. You didn't want to get up.

"C'mon kid I'm gonna need you to stand."

They grabbed your arms and made you stand up. Your legs wobbled and you fell.

"Woah! Hang on there."

They helped you stand and held you up. You asked Chara where you are.

"Not important! What is important is you. Or rather, your soul."

Chara made your soul appear.

You gasped a bit, seeing it. It's cracked and broken, barely holding itself together, it's light fading.

"Yea, see the problem? It's not healing itself. Something after your last fight seems to have made you undetermined. You lack the will to heal yourself, and that's bad. I'm gonna need you to come back from this."

You remembered your fight with Toriel.

The light in your soul dimmed a little more.

"Hey! Cut that out!" Chara shakes you a bit. "Your lack of determination is going to get you killed. If your soul breaks and you lack the will to live, that's it! You're dead! No back!"

You shove Chara away.

You tell Chara there's no point in coming back, you just get attacked by another monster and die anyway.

"What do you mean the point? It's your life! Oh man you're selfish."

You shove Chara and call them selfish for dragging you away from the door in the first place.

"Geez I didn't drag you, it was your choice to follow me."

Chara shifts uncomfortably.

"What about the skeleton huh? What's he gonna say if you're dead?"

You feel a pang in your heart, wondering about Papyrus.

"He's looking for you yknow."

You look at Chara questioningly."

The skeleton. He's been looking for you."

You hear a voice from the darkness.

"Little human! Where are you?! Where could that little one be? All alone... Probably lost, or hurt.."

You jump up, hearing Papyrus's voice. You call to him in the darkness.

"He can't hear you, you have to wake up."

You ask Chara how to wake up.

"You have to have a will to live! You need to wake up!"

Chara grabs your shoulders and shakes you a bit.

"WAKE UP HUMAN!"

You stare at them in shock when a voice not their own escapes from their mouth. It sounds like... Happstablook?

"WAKE UP!"

You open your eyes and gasp as breath re-enters your lungs.

"Oh praise creator you're alive!"

You gasp for air, taking in gulps of breath greedily. Your eyes are blurred and your body feels like it's covered in burns.

"I- I thought they were done for, they had fallen down, they weren't breathing."

That sounds like Alphys. You rubbed your eyes and your eyes adjusted.

Happstablook, Alphys, and the Mad Ghost were all standing/floating over you.

"So Hapsty, run this by my again? You just sort of took in the tourist kid and started caring for it?"

"They are not an "it", how rude of you to say so, this poor child clearly has no parents looking after them and they needed help, look how horribly they've been hurt, fleshy children are too fragile to be left alone!"

You watched as Happstablook lectured his angry cousin. Alphys was applying medicine to your burns and a bandage, which made them feel instantly better.

"Y-you really gave us a scare."

You ask Alphys where you are.

"You're at the inn, in Snowdin.."

You ask her how you got here.

"The captain of the Royal Guard found you and brought you to me, seeking medicine. She said you were badly injured and needed medical attention. I did everything I could but you weren't getting any better. It was scary... So I brought you to my good friend, Happstablook. I didn't realize you two had already met..."

"Yes darling the little monster and I have known each-other for a while now. They arrived at my inn one day, no parents in sight, I couldn't turn them away."

You zoned out of the conversation, thinking about what Alphys told you. You can't believe Toriel brought you to her. Maybe there was mercy in this world after all.

You felt your soul beginning to heal.

"Hey, your burns are starting to heal. That's a relief."

You nod at Alphys and sit up in the bed.

"Here kid, eat this."

Mad Ghost gives you a cinnamon spirit.

You eat it, feeling your strength regain.

You get out of the bed and stand up.

"Now wait just a minute! You aren't going anywhere!"

Happstablook stops you and sets you back on the bed.

"Young monster, you have gotten yourself injured every time you leave this inn and I think we need to have a little talk about safety. Alphys told me you were exploring the dump, do you know how dangerous that is?!"

"A-actually I explore the dump all the time Hapsty-"

"Alphys, I love you, but hush, I'm trying to make a point to the child."

You giggle a bit at Hapstablook's concern.

"As cute as you are, this isn't funny. You can't run off and throw yourself into danger like that, you aren't a ghost or elemental you can get hurt! I want you to promise me you won't leave Snowdin again and if you do to please let one of us know."

You smile a small bit, Hapstablook's care reminding you of Papyrus.

"Oh my goodness you're so adorable, I don't even know what kind of monster you are but your cheeks are so cute and squishy!"

Hapstablook squishes your cheeks and squeals about them.

"You should really go thank the Royal Guard captain, after all it would be rude not to thank someone who saved your life."

Your heart sinks a little and a nervous feeling envelops you. Toriel may have SPARED you this time, but who knows what would happen if you were to just show up on her front door.

"H-hey, what's wrong?" Alphys noticed the sudden attitude shift within you. "A-are you nervous about seeing her? I-I can understand that, she's really cool and strong..."

"Oh! Well if that's the case I'll walk you there myself!"

You quickly shake your head but Hapstablook grabs your hand tight and begins walking you to the large, blue house in the center of Snowdin.

Your cries of protest and tugging were met with the determined tug of your ghostly guardian.

"Now now, no need for all that! I promise you she's a wonderful person!"

He drags you to the front of the door and knocks.

You wait with baited breath...

"MOM! SOMEONES AT THE DOOR! CAN I GET IT?!"

Asriel, excited as always, can be heard bounding toward the door.

"No, Asriel, I'll answer it."

"Aw... but I wanna answer it..."

Toriel opens the door with a bright, welcoming smile.

"Why hello Hapstablook, what brings you to my h- house?"

She stumbles on her words when she notices you, her smile faltering a small bit, but she seems to be maintaining her composiure.

"Hello Toriel! The little monster you brought to me has finally begun to heal! They wanted to come by and tell you thank you!"

Toriel looked at you, her eyes questioning.

"Is this true?"

You look up at her and nod nervously.

"I see... very well. Come in."

Hapstablook leads you inside, the smell of butterscotch an cinnamon hit's your nose, easing your anxiety only a small bit.

"OH HEY!"

Asriel skips up to you and hugs you.

"It's you! Mom can they stay for dinner?! Can they stay?! You'll let them?!"

"O-oh, well-"

Hapstablook smiles and heads toward the door. "I have to go manage the inn, send them back when you're ready."

"Hapstablook- wait!-"

Toriel called to Hapstablook but he had already disappeared through the wall.

Toriel turns to you and looks away, flustered and nervous.

"W-well! Since you're here, human, I suppose I could... offer you something to eat."

You nervously shifted as well, you weren't sure if you could trust her after everything she's tried to do.

Toriel goes into the kitchen and begins to prepare dinner.

Asriel tugs at your arm toward his room.

"Chara isn't here right now, but I'm sure they'd want to play with you too if they were here!"

"Asriel, go wash up for dinner, I want the human to help me cook."

"Oh- Ok mom!"

Asriel runs upstairs, leaving you alone with the captain of the royal guard.

"Come here human."

You slowly make your way into the kitchen.

Toriel is making a salad of some kind, she hums to herself while she stirs the dressing into the bowl.

"I wish to speak to you, if that's alright... could you sit here, on the stool?"

You sit on the kitchen stool and look up at the goat monster.

…...

…...

…...

She sighs and turns to you, kneeling to your level.

"I understand if you can not forgive me for what I have done. I allowed my fears to overwhelm my own heart. You did nothing wrong, you are but an innocent child and do not deserve to die." She looks down, tears falling from her face.

"I am so sorry human..."

[FORGIVE] [DO NOT FORGIVE]

…...

You chose to forgive her.

"You..." She looks up at you, tears welled in her eyes. "You are truly the kindest little human."

She hugs you, her embrace warm and comforting.

She goes back to cooking when Asriel runs in.

"How's dinner mom?"

"Almost done dear, could you and the human set the table?"

"YEA!"

Asriel grabs your hand and drags you to the table.

After it's set, you wash up and sit at the place set for you.

You also notice an extra place is set at the table, but then your attention is drawn to the food.

The food looks very fresh and healthy, definitely a meal a responsible mom would make for her kids.

"Mom, you didn't give Chara any food at their place of the table."

"Asriel..."

"I know they never eat with us, because they like Blooky's better, but what if today they want to eat here?"

Toriel sighs.

"I'll leave some leftovers in the fridge for them, alright?"

"Well... okay."

You eat the food, its deliciously fresh and healthy. Then you have a slice of pie for dessert! Feeling full and satisfied, you help the goat family pick up the dishes and bring them to the sink.

"I'm going outside to play with Chara."

Toriel smiles.

"Very well, just be careful."

"I will, human! You wanna play?"

You shake your head, deciding you would rather stay in the cozy blue house out of the snow.

"Oh, ok! See you later!"

Asriel runs out of the house.

You look around the house, the approach Toriel as she does the dishes.

"I am very glad you and Asriel are friends."

You nod in agreement.

"It's actually healthy for him, you see, he doesn't have any friends of his own. All the other children tend to pick on him, but he's such a sweet child if you get to know him."

You ask about Chara, since they seem to be Asriel's best friend, they're practically siblings.

"Oh... Chara... Asriel talks about them all the time, it's part of the reason why he's always picked on..."

You ask why people pick on Asriel for being around Chara.

"It's nothing too dangerous, but I just think a child his age should outgrow imaginary friends."

Imaginary friends? What is she on about? You've seen Chara yourself, and even talked with them.

"I'm afraid Chara doesn't exist, I'm scared his obsession over his imaginary friend has gone to unhealthy lengths. I worry about him, maybe it's because of his Father and I's divorce, or perhaps it was moving to Snowdin. Either way, I'm hoping his time with you will make him forget about his imaginary friend eventually."

You look at Toriel confused, shaking your head and walking off. You really aren't sure what to make of the whole thing.

"Human, are you planning on seeing the king? This seems to be your main mission."

You nod.

"I see... The king is a good soul, he is very joking and he always smiles. He's a wonderful monster really. I think he will understand how nice of a human you are, I'm sure of it."

You smile, hoping she's right.

"You may spend the night here until you're ready to go and visit the king. I will provide you with snacks for your journey."

You tell Toriel thank you and lay on the blue couch, thoughts swirling your mind. What does she mean by imaginary friend...


End file.
